Chaos Dragon Z
by Maggax
Summary: A strange spaceship has landed on Angel Island, and Knuckles is the first to greet it. Soon, Sonic and everybody else is thrown into a battle that they may not win. Rated for how much people cuss and maybe a few deaths.
1. Arrival

NOTE: There are little to none descriptions of characters in this series. It is recommended you look up what each character looks like (with the exception of Rizo and Yami) before you get angry at me for not telling you what they look like.

Knuckles the Echidna stood at the top of some old stone stairs. The stairs led up to the Master Emerald's shrine. He stood, arms folded and eyes closed, in front of the giant emerald, being it's guardian. He had done this for most his life. The echidna had quite the adventures along the way. From the meeting of Sonic the Hedgehog, to the more recent affairs such as his run in with Silver and Mephiles. But his life of adventures wasn't going to stop there. No, the biggest one of his adventures was about to begin.

The entire ship shook. It lurched to the right. It felt as if the ship was going to be torn to pieces. "I knew we shouldn't have left before repairing the ship!" Zarbon yelled over what sounded like something exploding. "Yeah! Those saiyan monkeys almost destroyed the ship!" Dodoria replied. "I'm surprised it's even made this far," Cui said calmly, holding on to a table that was bolted to the ground. The ship lurched to the left. Zarbon smacked into Cui on his way down, sending them both hurling toward the left wall. Zarbon hit something sharp. _Thank god for this armor,_ he thought. A cracking sound split into the air. Zarbon reached back to his armor. Not a scratch. "What was that?" Cui roared over the wirring sound of the engines. "Dunno, but it better have not been something important," Dodoria hollered back. Lightning came from nowhere and struck the table. Zarbon followed the path of the lightning back to where it had come from. "Look! Up there!" Zarbon yelled to the other two, pointing at a crack in the roof. "A crack!" Cui squealed. "Aw, crap!" Dodoria said, his voice not being heard. Another cracking sound. More lightning. "This is getting out of hand!" Zarbon yelled, "Lord Frieza can't go any further without seriously damaging or even _destroying_ the ship!" "You wanna tell him that? Be my guest!" Dodoria hollered. An exploding sound silenced them all. The ship lurched forward, sending the three soldiers forward. The ship stopped shaking. It quieted down. Zarbon got up. "What happened?" He asked. "My guess is that we've landed," Cui said, getting up and brushing the dirt off him. "That can't be," Dodoria replied, "the ship would've been torn to pieces!" "Perhaps we didn't go all the way?" Cui reasoned. "Maybe," Dodoria said, checking himself for any wounds. "I'd get rid of that theory right away," Zarbon said, moving toward the window. "Why's that?" Cui asked. "Because that," Zarbon said, pointing at something outside the window. When Cui looked, he saw what seemed to be an old shrine, and at the top, there was what they had been looking for. The Master Emerald.

Knuckles looked shocked at the ship that had landed not 30 feet away from the altar. Part of him wanted to run away, but he knew that they would be after the Master Emerald. That was enough to stop him from fleeing. A ramp jutted from the side of the ship and slowly lowered to the ground. A door opened at the top of the ramp. Three beings came out. One was purple and had small whisker like things coming off his face like a mustache. Another was quite fat and was pink with spikes on his head and forearms. The last to emerge was a light blue being who didn't look that different from a human, despite the fact he had blue skin and green hair. "What the hell is that thing?" the purple one asked. "Perhaps a native," the pink one replied. "One that I've never heard of. His power level is about 900," the blue one added in. "900? They sent someone with a power level of 900 to guard the Master Emerald? What idiots are they?" the purple one scoffed. "Don't be so sure. Remember the earthlings?" the blue one added in. "Oh, yeah! The ones who could change their power level at will. Well, if you have any hidden reserves of power. I suggest you bring them out now!" the pink one demanded. "Just, who are you?" Knuckles asked. "Well, I suppose you should know. My name is Zarbon. These are two of my comrades, Dodoria and Cui," Zarbon explained, "We are a part of an organization called the World Trade Organization. We travel from world to world and… talk the inhabitants into selling their planet to us who, in turn, sell it to someone else willing to buy the planet." "So, you're intergalactic merchants?" Knuckles asked. "Hehehe. Yeah, sorta," Dodoria answered. "Well, you're not going to get any business here. We're not interested in selling the planet," Knuckles declared. "For once, we're not here to 'buy' the planet. Besides, it's out of our jurisdiction," Cui added in. "We don't have jurisdictions, Cui," Zarbon replied, "But he's right. We're not here to 'buy' the planet. We're here for that emerald." "What? Why would you want the Master Emerald?" Knuckles questioned. "You see, we came here by accident. We need to get back into our own dimension. That emerald is the only thing that can get us back," Zarbon explained. "Wait, dimension? You guys are from a different dimension?" Knuckles bewildered. "Oh, yes. We were traveling in the ship behind us when a wormhole's gravitational pull dragged us in. The next thing we knew, we were here," Zarbon continued to explain. "That emerald is the largest source of power here and the greatest chance to get back to our own dimension," Cui added in. _They don't need the Master Emerald to do that. I could easily give them the power to go back, _Knuckles thought. "I could give you the power to be able to do that. You don't need the Master Emerald," Knuckles offered. "Very well. Cui! Dodoria! Guard this emerald with your life," Zarbon ordered. "Yes, sir!" Cui and Dodoria said in unison, jumping over to the Master Emerald Shrine. Knuckles walked over to Zarbon. "This way," Zarbon said, motioning toward the ramp that lead into the spaceship.

"Sonic!" Miles 'Tails' Prower yelled at the top of his lungs. The Tornado sped over the landscape. Still no sign of him. _Man, whenever you need him, he's gone and when you could do better without him he's there in a couple of seconds,_ Tails thought. He looked up ahead. Station Square. Tails sighed. Then, something happened. Just off to the right, he saw something. He looked over and saw something that he would have never guessed to see in a million years. A hole in the sky. An actual hole in the sky. Four objects fell from this hole and down to ground below. As each one landed, it created a large explosion. Tails was coming up on it very quickly. He slowed the plane down to land it. A plateau was a good place for landing. The plane came to a complete stop. He jumped out of the Tornado and ran toward the crash site. Four craters next to each other. And then he saw them. Three beings. All human. One with spiky hair and not very impressive height, another that was bald and ridiculously tall, and one that had long hair with average height. Each one was wearing armor and eyepieces. And, surprisingly, each one had monkey tails. Tails came to a screeching halt. "Ahh! It feels good to finally be out of there," the spiky haired one said. "You're telling me, boss," the bald one chuckled, "I'm at least twice your size and in the same size craft as you were." "Well, where do we start searching for the Master Emerald?" the long haired one asked. _So these guys are after the Master Emerald,_ Tails thought. "Let's ask the natives," the bald one suggested. Tails realized that he was talking about him. "Oh, but Nappa! He's not a native is he? No, humans are the natives of Earth," the spiky haired one observe. "Well then, what the crap is that thing?" the long haired one questioned. "Weak. That's what it is. His power level is 670," the one that was called Nappa said. "Wh-who are you?" Tails asked. Nappa stepped forward. "I am Nappa. This is Raditz and Vegeta. We are here to find a giant emerald known as the Master Emerald," Nappa said, enunciating clearly and slowly. "W-why d-do you want it?" Tails stuttered. "Isn't it obvious? To gain power, that's why," Raditz blurted. "N-no way! You have t-to have a good reason to use it!" Tails objected. Tails felt a sudden pain in his chest. He was sent flying backwards. "You will tell us where that emerald is. Otherwise things aren't going to go very well with you," Raditz snickered, fist still outstretched. "I-I won't!" Tails grunted through his teeth. Raditz seemed to teleport over to him and kneed him in the chest. Tails flew into the air. Raditz threw an energy orb straight at him. An explosion followed. Tails fell to the ground. "Great, you knocked him unconscious," Nappa said. "Well, then we'll just have to wait until he wakes up to find where the emerald is," Raditz replied. "Shut up, you two morons! I already know where it is," Vegeta barked. "What? Where?" Nappa asked bewilderingly. Vegeta pointed East. "A floating island?" Raditz scoffed. "Not only that. Look!" Vegeta added. A spacecraft was parked on a small part of the island that was held to the main island by a bridge. "Great, they already have it!" Nappa complained. "Not for long," Vegeta chuckled.

**WHO ARE THESE WARRIORS WITH MONKEY TAILS WHO HAVE AMAZING FIGHTING CAPABILITIES? **

**HOW DO THEY KNOW OF THE MASTER EMRALD?**

**AND HOW DOES THE SPACESHIP ON PARKED ON ANGEL ISLAND HAVE TO DO WITH IT ALL?**

**FIND OUT, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CHAOS DRAGON Z!**


	2. Battle On Angel Island

"I have a friend that could fix this in no time," Knuckles explained. "Really? Well, that's a relief. How soon can you get him?" Zarbon asked. "Well, I'll have to track him down first, but you can expect him here within the hour," Knuckles replied. "Perfect. I'll have Appule accompany you on your little quest," Zarbon offered, summoning Appule into the room. Zarbon whispered something into Appule's ear. Appule stepped toward Knuckles, "Right this way, sir." Knuckles followed him to the exterior of the ship. Dodoria and Cui were still standing guard. "Can you fly?" Appule asked. "Say what?" Knuckles replied. "I guess not. Hold on!" Appule exclaimed as he grabbed Knuckles wrist and took off the side of the island. "Holy crap! Were flying!" Knuckles cried out.

Zarbon walked up to Dodoria and Cui. "Alright, get this thing loaded onto the ship," Zarbon ordered. Cui and Dodoria hoisted it up. They started walking down the shrine stairs. They stopped when they heard a high-pitched whirring sound. "What the hell is that?" Dodoria wondered aloud. All of the sudden, a blue streak shot out of the forest behind their ship and into Cui's chest. Cui was sent flying backwards as the broken pieces of his armor fell to the ground. A blue hedgehog seemed to 'appear' a few feet away. He pointed at Dodoria. "Set the Master Emerald down, chubby!" the hedgehog commanded. Dodoria chuckled and did as he said. Cui grunted and got to his feet, unscathed from the hedgehog's attack. "You shouldn't go picking fights with those you know nothing of," Zarbon smirked. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and you're not going to get away with stealing the Master Emerald!" Sonic declared. "Oh, really? Heh heh. We'll just see about that," Dodoria challenged. "Let me handle this one, his power level is only around the area of 1500," Cui interrupted, throwing his now useless, armor off to the side. "Right, and what is a power level other than a way to sound like a dork?" Sonic chuckled. "It's a number that represents how strong you are. And, as a little bonus, I'll give you _my_ power level just so you know what you're dealing with. When I'm going at my fullest it's 18000!" Cui bragged. "Power shmower. It's just a stupid number," Sonic shrugged. Cui launched himself forward and back-handed Sonic. Sonic landed on his feet. "How d-did you…" Sonic stammered. Cui launched himself forward again and hit Sonic in the face followed by a knee to the chest. Sonic was sent flying through the air. Cui quickly moved behind Sonic and elbowed him to the ground. "Comet Kick!" Cui shouted out, gathering energy into the base of his foot. He turned his body into a drill and flew toward Sonic. Sonic jumped out of the way just in time for Cui to make a large crater where he had just been. Sonic ran in circles around Cui, making a tornado of dirt blocking Cui's view. Cui reached out his hand and grabbed Sonic by one of his spikes and pulled. Sonic fell to his knees. "Not so tough now, are ya?" Cui snickered. "That's why I have this," Sonic replied, pulling out a quite large golden ring big enough to fit in the palm of his hand. It shined through his hands. "Cui look out! His power level is rising!" Zarbon warned. "What?" Cui shouted in disbelief. Sonic broke from Cui's grasp and threw a punch into his jaw. Cui flew backwards. He landed on his feet and looked up to see Sonic's foot smack him in the face. Sonic landed and started spinning into a ball. A whirring sound appeared. Sonic shot with lightning speed toward Cui and smacked him in the chest, making an unpleasant cracking sound. Cui writhed in pain on the ground for a while. He struggled to get up. "It's time I stopped messing around!" Cui growled through clenched teeth. He shot forward and threw a punch into Sonic's gut, making him drop the ring. He delivered another punch that threw Sonic into the air. He shot a green ball of energy at Sonic. An explosion followed. Sonic fell from the sky. Cui flew forward and grabbed Sonic. "Now you understand the kind of power I hold? You may be fast on this world, but from where _I_ come from, you're just as fast as anybody else!" Cui gloated. Sonic grunted. "I think it's time to finish you off," Cui snickered, throwing Sonic on the ground. Cui raised his hand and charged a ball of energy. "Leave Sonic alone!" a voice cried out from nowhere. Cui turned around as a giant hammer smacked into his face. Cui took a staggered back a step. A pink hedgehog was standing in front of him, holding the giant hammer. "A-amy… g-get out of here…" Sonic warned. "Listen to your boyfriend, Amy, and get out of here," Cui snickered. "Wait, you think I'm his…" Amy blushed. "She's not my…" Sonic murmured. "Sister, girlfriend, whatever. It doesn't matter. You all are dead to me!" Cui shouted. Amy took another swing at him. Cui caught it and threw it behind him. "Die!" Cui bellowed, charging a green energy ball in his hand. "That's funny, I never thought you were the type to hurt women, Cui," a voice from above chuckled. Cui stopped. He looked up slowly. "H-hi, Vegeta," Cui squeaked, letting the ball of energy in his hand disappear. Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz floated to the ground. "Well, well. I never thought I'd see you three again," Zarbon spoke confidently. "So, beating up the natives before we arrived? How rude. Though, it isn't like we didn't do anything different. We ran into one of the natives earlier and defeated him quickly," Nappa snickered. "Such a weak race isn't it?" Raditz added in. "Indeed. This blue one couldn't stand up to even you, Raditz," Zarbon called back. "Is that supposed to be an insult?" Raditz asked. "You have an amazing capability to figure out when you're being called weak," Dodoria snickered. "So, how does this end?" Vegeta questioned Cui. "Are challenging me to a fight?" Cui laughed. "Why, yes I am," Vegeta confirmed. "You fool! My power level is above and beyond yours!" Cui shouted, jumping at Vegeta. He charged energy into his fist. Vegeta caught it with amazing speed. "Heh. Have you forgotten the saiyan's power to become stronger after every loss? My power level is at least _double_ what yours is now!" Vegeta laughed. Cui squeaked something out, but it was to high-pitched to understand. Vegeta threw Cui into the air. He pointed at Cui's flying body. It exploded. _These guys are even more powerful than Mephiles!_ Sonic thought. "Who's next?" Vegeta snickered, holding out a hand at Zarbon and Dodoria. Zarbon laughed. "You think just because you destroyed Cui that you're stronger than I? Don't you remember what my power level grows to after I transform?" Zarbon called. _Wait, transform?_ Sonic thought. "You dirty little... you lied!" a voice called out. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the top of the shrine. Knuckles the Echidna was standing tall with an angry look on his face, and next to him was the body of Appule, his face was bleeding from an obviously hard punch. "Oh, well. We lied. Sorry! Dodoria, go kill him," Zarbon ordered. "Right away, sir," Dodoria replied. Knuckles walked down to the Master Emerald and put it back in its place and then climbed on top of it. "You'll all pay!" Knuckles cried out. "Oh, crap," Dodoria murmured. The Master Emerald started to glow brightly. "His power level is rising! 4000… 10000… 16000… 22000… this is impossible!" Nappa read off his scouter. Knuckles hair started turning a lighter color. "45000… 56000… 68000… 81000…" Nappa continued to read. The Master Emerald stopped glowing. "90000! But that's ridiculous! How can someone's power be _that_ high?" Dodoria bewildered. Hyper Knuckles threw a single punch into Dodoria's gut. Dodoria fell to the ground. "You! You lied to me!" Hyper Knuckles screamed, jumping at Zarbon. "Gah!" Zarbon called out. Hyper Knuckles flew past him to his ship. He picked it up with both hands. "Leave!" Hyper Knuckles bellowed, throwing the ship over the side of the island. "No! Lord Frieza!" Zarbon called, jumping after the ship. Hyper Knuckles looked over at Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. "This kind of power is impossible!" Raditz exclaimed. "Let's get out of here," Vegeta sighed, flying off the side of the island. Hyper Knuckles sighed and reverted back to his old self. "You alright, Sonic?" Knuckles asked, walking over to Sonic. "Oh, broken ribs, cuts and bruises, minor concussion, broken ribs. You know, the usual," Sonic chuckled. "Who were those guys?" Amy asked. "They're the Planet Trade Organization. They go from planet to planet talking people into selling their planet to another alien race," Knuckles explained. "They look more like warriors than business men," Amy pointed out. "Right. Apparently, they talked me into thinking that their spaceship was ruined and they couldn't get out of this place. When I told them that I had a friend, Tails, that could fix it, that blue guy ordered some alien to help me look for him. But, as you found out, they were just using it as a distraction to steal the Master Emerald. Who knows why they wanted it," Knuckles explained. "So, who were they human guys that left after you threw the blue guys ship off the island? The one with the monkey tails wrapped around their waists," Sonic asked. "I dunno. Probably rogues or something. I hope that they won't be coming back though. That transformation took some energy to do. I'm a bit tired now," Knuckles yawned. "Don't get your hopes up. Look!" Amy pointed toward the sky over Station Square. There was an actual hole in the sky. A giant spherical spaceship came from it and landed in the middle of Station Square.

**A THIRD TEAM ARRIVES AFTER THE FIRST TWO LEAVE**

**WILL SONIC AND FRIENDS HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO DFEND THEMSELVES?**

**AND WHAT WILL BECOME OF TAILS?**

**FIND OUT, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CHAOS DRAGON Z!**


	3. The Third Team

Tails groaned. "He's coming to!" a voice exclaimed somewhere. "Let's hope that you haven't forgotten how to heal people correctly," another voice replied. Tails vision cleared. Was he dreaming? Or was he really seeing aliens. Tails sat up. A small alien with a robe on, had antennae on his forehead and green skin sat next to Tails. "He's alive!" the alien declared. "And does he seem okay?" the alien in the corner asked. Tails looked around him. He was in a cave. He took a closer look at the alien in the corner. He looked like a larger version of the small alien and he was only wearing pants, a neck scruff and a long blue vest so Tails could see on several places on his arms and torso where, instead of the usual green skin, there was a strange skin that looked almost like a muscle of some sort. "What are you guys? Where are we? Who were those monkey tailed dudes that attacked me? Why did you save me?" Tails rattled off the questions. "Hold on. I know this might be a bit complicated, but we will explain in time. My name is Nail. I am a warrior of the alien race known as the Namekians. The Namekian boy next to you is named Dende. He is not a warrior, he is a healer. That is how you were able to stay alive. Those warriors who attacked you I'm guessing were three of the last Saiyans, an alien race made up of warriors who have amazing fighting capabilities. Recently, however, their numbers were decreased because of a madman named Frieza who blew the planet up," Nail explained. "Wait, he blew the planet up? How?" Tails asked. "You'd be surprised what he is capable of. Anyway, the Saiyans used to work for Frieza, but a Saiyan Legend of a Super Saiyan rising up one day and free the Saiyans from Frieza's control," Nail continued. "Wait, they were Frieza's slaves?" Tails asked. "Frieza coerced the Saiyan King, Vegeta to bring his people into Frieza's control, although few know it. Continuing on, Frieza's paranoia went through the roof when a group of Saiyans lead by a Saiyan named Bardock rebelled against him. Each of the Saiyans had power levels high above that of the average Saiyan. Frieza feared one of these Saiyans was the Super Saiyan, so he blew the planet up. He did that after he had sent the King's son, Vegeta, and one of the King's elites, Nappa, to a planet far away from the Saiyan home world, Vegeta. However, instead of just _two_ Saiyans surviving. There were seven. Raditz was Bardock's son. He was one of the Saiyans who attacked you, along with Vegeta and Nappa. One of the survivors, I don't remember his name, was slain by Vegeta himself. So, only six are alive today. As for why we saved you, you'll have to ask Dende. I personally didn't care if you survived or not," Nail shrugged. "Nice," Tails laughed nervously. Nail's expression stayed the same. "Wait, you were serious?" Tails asked. "Yeah, he's like that. Anyway, I insisted that we saved you because that would make one more person who would survive. Well, that is if we succeeded in stopping Frieza," Dende explained. "Hmph. One more makes no difference," Nail grumbled. "Have you ever brought to consideration that he might be able to fight against them?" Dende snapped. "I can't fight. I didn't even stand a single blow from one of them. I'm useless in this situation," Tails sighed. "I believe that Dende has a point. The stronger our allies the better chance that we will win against these evildoers," a deep voice spoke from deeper in the cave. "Come with me," Nail ordered, motioning for Tails to walk down the cave. The two walked into the deeper recesses of the cave until they reached an opening. Tails couldn't believe his eyes. A giant Namekian sat in the center of the room. "This is the Grand Elder," Nail introduced. "What is your name young one?" the Grand Elder asked. "Uh, Tails," Tails replied. "Well, Tails, step up to my side. I have a little story to tell you," the Grand Elder smiled.

Sonic, Knuckles and Amy trudged down toward the center of town. The giant spherical ship was still sitting there. _Capsule Corp._ was painted on the side of the craft. "Good, we made it in time. Looks like they haven't gotten out of the spacecraft just yet," Sonic stated. "How long do you think it might be before they _do_ come out?" Amy asked. A long hissing noise pierced the air. "Well, what do you know," Knuckles smirked as the door on the spacecraft opened up into a ramp. A kid poked his head out. "So much for not attracting attention," the boy murmured. "Well, it's all Piccolo's fault he chose where we were going to land," a voice came from inside the ship. "Oh, please, you really think this is where I intentionally landed? Something crashed into us in mid-flight, sending us off course," a deeper voice that must have been Piccolo shouted from further inside the ship. "Just come on, Krillin!" the boy called, walking out of the spherical ship. The one who Sonic figured was Krillin walked out. Short, bald and had six dots on his forehead. This one was weird. The two were wearing identical sleeveless orange gi's with a blue undershirt, wrist cuffs, boots, and belts. Krillin whispered something into the boy's ear. "Yeah," the boy responded. "These guys don't look like killers to me," Amy pointed out. Just then, an alien walked out of the ship. He had green skin, a turban, shoulder pads that a cape draped from, a sleeveless purple gi, brown leather shoes and a red belt. "Heh. I thought these humans would look different from ours," the Piccolo voice spoke, obviously coming from the alien. Screaming and chaos ensued. _Oh, sure. A giant sphere falls from the sky and a boy and a midget come out. Perfectly normal. But when an alien comes out? Nope. That's the weirdest thing I've ever seen. Geez,_ Knuckles thought. "I think you should've stayed inside," Krillin sighed. "Let's go already!" Piccolo urged as he shot into the air and flew away. The boy and Krillin did the same. "Quickly, follow them!" Sonic cried.

"And that is how we came to be in your world," the Grand Elder finished. "Wow. What a story," Tails smirked. "It was quite the little adventure that lead to this," Nail grumbled. "So, you can understand our situation," Dende shrugged. "Well, yeah but that just brings me back to my original question. What can I do? I didn't even stand a single blow from one of them!" Tails exclaimed. "Nail could train you in the ways of the Namekian Warrior. It would at least allow you to defend yourself against them," the Grand Elder explained. "Well, I suppose. How long will this training take?" Tails asked. "At your current state perhaps 6 months. We believe that Frieza will make his move in perhaps the next 7 days," Nail explained. "What? How will I ever fight like you in 7 days?" Tails blurted. "You won't. Step up to my side," the Grand Elder ordered. "Um, okay," Tails murmured. He stepped so that he was to the right of the Grand Elder. The Grand Elder placed a hand on his forehead. The Grand Elder mumbled something. Tails felt a surge of power. "Woah!" Tails cried. Tails stepped back as the Grand Elder released him. "I have unlocked your hidden reserves of power. You now have quite amazing strength for such a small being. Good luck!" the Grand Elder called as Nail grabbed Tails brought him out of the cave. "So, when does our training start?" Tails asked. "Now," Nail said suddenly, kicking Tails far back.

Piccolo sat staring into the fire. "Great. We probably can't be seen by any human ever again," Krillin moaned. "Well, you don't have to be so down about it. I can't talk to anyone that doesn't want to kill me but you guys," the boy returned. "They don't seem dangerous at all," Sonic whispered. "Shush up! They'll probably hear us if you don't pipe down," Amy whispered back. "My head is not that big!" Krillin was saying. "Oh, I can't take it anymore!" Piccolo bellowed, jolting up. "Wait, Piccolo don-," Krillin pleaded. "We know your hiding over there!" Piccolo called over to the rock where Sonic, Amy and Knuckles were hiding. "Oh, crap!" Sonic whispered. Knuckles walked out. "Knuckles, what are you doing?" Amy hissed. "What the…? That's not any human I've ever seen," Krillin bewildered. Amy and Sonic followed. "Well, apparently there are two more," Piccolo stated. "How did you know we were back there?" Sonic asked. "We can sense peoples energy. It doesn't feel like there Frieza's men," Krillin pointed out. "Frieza? Isn't that the person that blue guy shouted to after Knuckles threw their ship off angel island?" Amy questioned. "Blue guy? Did this blue perhaps have green hair?" the boy asked. "Yeah. You know him?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah, we know him. He killed my best friend," Krillin mumbled. "He killed my dad!" the boy exclaimed through clenched teeth. "Well, he's after the Master Emerald. I stopped him thanks to the emerald's power, but I don't think he'll give up just yet," Knuckles explained. "Well, isn't there a guardian to… you know, guard it?" the boy asked. "You're looking at him," Knuckles smirked. "Well, then we're all friends here. You can stop condensing you're power," Piccolo replied. "Wait, condensing my power? What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked. "Um, are you serious? That's all the power you have? How did you send them off?" the boy asked. "He used the Master Emerald. That's how," Piccolo chuckled. "Anyway, my name is Krillin, the green guy is Piccolo," Krillin introduced. "And I'm Gohan!" Gohan exclaimed. Piccolo rummaged around in a large bag. He pulled out a small pouch. He took a small green bean out of the pouch. "Eat this!" he called, throwing the bean over to Sonic. "So, why exactly do I have to eat a lima bean?" Sonic asked. "It isn't a lima bean. It's a senzu bean! It'll heal all of your injuries," Gohan explained. "So, it's medicine?" Knuckles confirmed. "Technically, but it's a bit stronger than that," Piccolo chuckled. Sonic put it into his mouth and started to chew. "Man, that thing is ridiculously crunchy. I can hear it from over here!" Knuckles exclaimed, several feet away. "Yeah, they're like that," Krillin smirked. "Woah!" Sonic called out. "What the hell?" Knuckles shouted. "I'm okay! The senzu bean worked!" Sonic blurted. He ran a couple of circles around the group then flew into the forest and came back. "It's good ol' me again!" Sonic laughed happily. "Now, you better tell us the complete story. Who are you and why are you here. How did you get here?" Knuckles threatened. "Fine, I'll tell you what you need to know," Piccolo hmphed.

**THE THIRD TEAM IS OF NO DANGER AT FIRST GLANCE**

**BUT WHAT SECRETS LIE BEHIND THE MASK OF INNOCENSE?**

**AND WHAT IS THE STORY BEHIND THE MURDER OF FATHER AND FRIEND?**

**FIND OUT, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CHAOS DRAGON Z!**


	4. Shadow's Attack

Vegeta sat in the middle of the four craters. Nappa leaned up against his own pod and Raditz was lying on the ground looking at the sky a few feet from his pod. "Well, this stinks. We have to compete with a god to get the Master Emerald. How are we ever going to beat that guy?" Nappa complained. "We won't. We'll just have to go with Plan B. It may be tedious, but it'll get results," Vegeta replied. "What you mean the seven Chaos Emeralds? We don't even know where they are," Nappa snapped. "Hold that thought guys, someone is coming!" Raditz exclaimed jumping up. Nappa activated his scouter. "Pah. The power level reads 1500. It's probably that hedgehog again," Nappa chuckled. "No, I don't think so," Vegeta growled. "He has the same amount of speed as the hedgehog at least," Raditz added in. A black hedgehog with red stripes came to them. "Ah, here we are. It _is_ a hedgehog, I just don't think it's as strong as the previous," Vegeta snickered. "I am Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form! I am here to stop you from destroying this world!" Shadow exclaimed. "Hah! I doubt you're a fourth as ultimate as you say. You don't stand a chance against us!" Raditz exclaimed, jumping toward Shadow. The black hedgehog jumped over him and spun around, throwing a spear shaped energy at him. Raditz caught it in midair. "Heh heh! These amateur attacks are worthless against me!" Raditz laughed. Shadow grimaced. "I can see why G.U.N. put you on high threat. No one I know can stop my Chaos Spear," Shadow complimented. "Why thank you. I'm touched. Prepare to die!" Raditz declared, throwing to energy balls at him. Shadow ran around the blasts and threw a punch at the Saiyan. He was smacked away by Raditz's tail. Shadow landed on his feet. He stood up straight and threw off two rings that were on his hands. "Hmph. You throw away garments as if they are weighted training clothes. My brother wore those. Heh, too bad he had to die," Raditz snickered. "Watch out, Raditz!" Nappa called. Shadow threw a punch to Raditz's gut and an elbow to his face. Raditz was sent flying through the air. He land with a thud. Raditz struggled to his feet. "I'm going to kill you…" Raditz spoke through clenched teeth. Shadow sped forward and threw a series of punches. All blocked by Raditz. Raditz tripped the hedgehog and grabbed his leg. He spun around three times before throwing him into the air. He threw an energy ball straight at him. Shadow held out his hands. The ball was deflected toward Vegeta. Vegeta caught the ball of energy and threw it behind him. Shadow threw a kick that smacked into Raditz's jaw. Raditz lannded on his hands and jumped again, this time landing on his feet. Shadow threw several Chaos Spears. All dodged by Raditz. Raditz jumped forward and unleashed a barrage of kicks. Shadow blocked them all. He threw a punch. Raditz caught it. He started to crush the hand. Shadow yelped in pain and fell to his knees. Shadow used his other hand to throw a Chaos Spear straight into Raditz's chest. The armor broke. Raditz let go of his hand and fell. Shadow, breathing heavily got up. Raditz was out cold, but he was still alive. Shadow charged up a Chaos Spear in his hand. The spear disappeared after Shadow was kicked in the back by Nappa. "Didn't see that coming did you?" Nappa snickered. He tore a small pouch from his tail/belt and pulled out a small green bean from it. He dropped it down Raditz's throat. "Good thing we stole these, huh Vegeta?" Nappa called back to his boss. Shadow struggled to his feet. Raditz opened his eyes. Shadow stepped back in amazement. "Pretty neat, huh?" Nappa called over to Shadow. _I only have one shot at this,_ Shadow thought. "Come on! I'll take you all on at once!" Shadow challenged. "Oh! A real champion, hmm?" Vegeta snickered. "Oh, please. You barely stood up against Raditz. How do you think you can defeat us?" Nappa laughed. Raditz stood up. "How about only two of us fight you? Your pick," Vegeta offered. "You and the bald one," Shadow decided after a moment's hesitation. "Hah! Worst choice you ever could have made," Nappa laughed, launching forward. Vegeta seemed to teleport behind Shadow. "Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted, an explosion of energy surrounding him. Nappa flew backwards, but Vegeta just stood there, slightly moving back. The explosion stopped. He turned around. "Nice one," Vegeta snickered before punching him in the ace. Shadow fell unconscious. "At least he was able to pull of at least one decent attack," Vegeta smiled. His scouter beeped at him. "What now?" Vegeta wondered aloud, tossing a senzu bean to Nappa and turning around. A strange alien landed before him. The alien had completely black skin. He was quite muscular, and had white gi on with no shoes or boots and a purple cloth belt wrapped around his waist. But the strangest thing about him was his face. Or lack thereof. He had no facial features, hair or ears. "My name is Yami. You will cease your destructive force immediately," he spoke. "And why should I?" Vegeta challenged. "Because if you do not, I will be forced to make you suffer," Yami replied. "Try me," Vegeta snickered. Yami mumbled something under his breath. A moment later, his body busted into flames. "What the hell?" Vegeta bewildered. Yami flew forward and punched him in his jaw. Vegeta flew back and landed on his toes. He shot a purple beam of energy at him. Yami caught the beam and threw it upwards. He jumped forward and kicked Vegeta in the stomach. He used a roundhouse kick and an unpleasant cracking sound occurred. Vegeta fell. Yami breathed out and the fires ceased. He walked over to Shadow and picked him up. He turned toward Nappa and Raditz. "If you were wise, you would leave," Yami suggested, flying off into the distance. Nappa and Raditz were speechless.

"So, let me get this straight, my ship is now in ruins because an echidna used the power of the Master Emerald to throw it off the side of the island," Frieza confirmed. "Th-that is correct, sir," Zarbon quivered. "So, why didn't _you_ use the power of the master emerald to kill him?" Frieza gritted. "I… I don't know. It never crossed my mind seeing as you said that we should never use the Master Emerald unless you deem it worthy," Zarbon replied. Frieza turned around with a snarl on his face. "You idiot! It would have been obvious why you used the Master Emerald! You didn't have to get permission from me, you blithering monkey!" Frieza shouted. Zarbon shrank back. "Please, Lord, I simply meant not to insult you! I thought that you would be angry if I-" Zarbon blubbered. "Shut up! You don't even deserve to be my first lieutenant! You are officially demoted!" Frieza shouted, throwing an energy bomb straight at him. An explosion followed. "Man, that's harsh," Recoome said from a few feet away. Frieza turned toward him. "It seems I'll be needing the Ginyu Force after all. Send word to Captain Ginyu to come here immediately," Frieza said, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Alright, I'll tell him right now," Recoome saluted and walked back into the now ruined ship. "You!" Frieza bellowed, pointing at the highest power level in the area that was under his control besides Recoome. "Yes, sir?" the commander asked. "You're my new first lieutenant. What's your name?" Frieza asked. "Murphy," he replied. "Alright, your new name is Rizo," Frieza declared. "Um, alright," Rizo rplied.

Tails arm changed into a cannon as he fired several shots. Nail didn't move as they all hit him and did no damage. "Your attacks still aren't powerful enough," Nail grumbled. "Well, you're the best Namekian warrior on your planet, I'm a scientist!" Tails whined. Nail looked over to his left. Tails followed his gaze to see a alien flying towards them. In his right arm was the unconscious body of a hedgehog. "Shadow!" Tails exclaimed. The alien landed. The alien had completely black skin. He was quite muscular, and had white gi on with no shoes or boots and a purple cloth belt wrapped around his waist. But the strangest thing about him was his face. He had no facial features, hair or ears. "Returned from you mission, Yami? And you brought another warrior?" Nail asked. "An almost dead warrior. I found him battling the Saiyans. They got their hands on a pack of senzu beans!" Yami exclaimed. "Senzu beans?" Tails asked. "Beans with amazing healing capability," Nail explained briefly. "And how is your student coming along?" Yami questioned looking at Tails. "He's progressed amazingly. If I were to put him on the charts, I'd say he's about 7-8000," Nail grinned proudly. Yami walked past them. "You don't mind if I borrow your healer and Elder do you?" Yami joked as he walked into the cave. "Tails, it's time I taught you how to sense energy. It will help you defeat many foes. As well as keep an eye on your surroundings," Nail explained. "Alright. How?" Tails asked eagerly.

**WHO IS THIS STRANGE WARRIOR THAT GOES BY THE NAME OF YAMI?**

**HOW DOES HE RELATE TO NAIL?**

**AND WHO OR WHAT IS THE GINYU FORCE?**

**FIND OUT, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CHAOS EMERALD Z!**


	5. Piccolo's Story

Alright, let's get one thing straight. Goku and I were rivals. Fierce rivals. Rivals that wanted to kill each other. Whadaya mean? No! Enemies and rivals are completely different! Shut up! Anyway, I'm gonna speed through this first part. It's boring. Goku had killed my dad because he was trying to take over the world. No, not Goku, my dad! I heard that, you rotten little cat! Echidna, cat same thing. Look, the point was that I hated Goku. We had so many battles. Every time he one, he spared my life. Every time I one his friends came and put me at bay while they got him to safety. Basically, we had sort of a war. A war that lasted 5 years. For 5 years we battled over and over again, never to be able to overcome the other. Until one day, I did it. I won. And his friends couldn't do a thing to me. I killed Goku. Shut up and let me finish! As I was saying, I started to take over the world after that. But, Goku had different ideas. Apparently he had trained with this _King Kai_ while he was dead. His friends brought him back with the power of the Dragon Balls. Shut up, echidna. You have a sick mind. The Dragon Balls were created by Kami, a Namekian who was… a brother to my father. Yes, that means he was my Uncle. Good job, you just received the next level of failure. Anyway, the Dragon Balls could summon the dragon Shenron, who would grant any wish. No, not like a genie. He was an Eternal Dragon. A dragon who lives forever. Green. Stop asking questions! Anyway, his friends used the power of the Dragon Balls to bring Goku back to life. He was stronger than ever before. He defeated me. Oh! And did I mention he had a son? That's right. Why, yes they are. I'm glad we cleared that up. Okay, so Goku came back and kicked my ass. But, then. Something bad happened. This is the interesting part, but it's still boring. Three warriors came to Earth with monkey tails. They were Saiyans. They claimed that Goku was one of them and that he must have lost his memory about his heritage. The Saiyans wanted Goku to join them so that they could destroy another evil alien, Frieza. What? Oh, fine. But, were not waiting for you to come back, okay? Anyway, Goku told them that if, in a year, that they could defeat them in combat, he would join them. So, after a year of crazy training, me with Gohan and Krillin and the others with Kami, they came back to the scene where the Saiyans agreed to meet. A long battle ensued, which ended with the death of three Z-Fighters; Tien Yamcha and Chiaotsu. Gohan had put up a good fight against Nappa, but the Saiyan was just to strong for him. So I stepped in. Ten minutes in, I had defeated both Raditz and fatally injured Nappa with my Special Beam Cannon. Vegeta, however, was a whole other story. Not even I stood a chance. But when Goku was about to face off with the Saiyan, Frieza showed up. He sent Cui to kill Vegeta, which Cui did with the element of surprise. Goku interfered and used his Kaio-Ken x3 technique to defeat Cui. He did so with Dodoria as well. But Zarbon was even stronger than Goku. Goku resorted to use Kaio-Ken x4 and at first was able to defeat Zarbon, but the alien went under some sort of transformation into a hideous monster. Zarbon clobbered Goku. Goku tried to retaliate with a Kaio-Ken x5, but it somehow failed. When Krillin, Gohan and I tried to stop him, Zarbon just swatted us to the side like bugs. We could only lie there and watch. Zarbon then incinerated Goku's body with a single blast. I would've been impressed if I hadn't hated him so much. Zarbon reverted back to his old non-hideous self and was about to kill _us_ when he got a message from Frieza on his scouter. He ordered Appule to get the bodies of Cui and Dodoria back inside the ship. Then, they left. At first, we didn't understand, but then a strange ship fell out of the sky. And out came three Namekians. They explained to us what had happened. Somehow Frieza had found a way to travel through the Dimensional Barrier, a invisible barrier that keeps the different dimensions from just becoming one, big dimension filled with everything. So… What? Well, imagine every thought, action, story, idea and whatever else all in one place. And the second someone thought of a new book idea, the story would happen. And if the story included the end of the world… and it's not just that. Believe it or not the Dimension would fill up fast with ever-growing ideas and actions. Soon, it would become just too crowded. So, that's what would happen if there were no Dimensional Barriers. Anyway, a friend of Goku's edited a ship that they had recently made. Albeit, they couldn't make it so that they could rip a temporary hole in the Dimensional Barriers like Frieza could, but every time a rip in the Dimensional Barrier is made, it makes a scar. An invisible scar. This invisible scar would "heal" soon after the rip was closed, so we had to be quick. An hour or two at most. The edited ship could re-open the scars and use them to travel through the Dimensional Barrier. Hmm? Well, we landed on Earth in _this_ Dimension because the Earth plays a very big role in the Dimensional Barriers job. In every Dimension, there is an Earth. Do you know why? Because Earth is where the Dimensional Barrier is located. Alright, so, before we could take off, however, the Saiyans appeared, stole some senzu beans and took the technology from us and adjusted it to their own ships. They brought a fourth pod, carrying the Dragon Balls in the pod, just in case they needed a wish. Anyway, it took a while for Goku's friend to rebuild the technology the Saiyans stole, but she did it fairly quick. Krillin, Gohan and I hopped aboard, and here we are today. One thing we did overhear in Zarbon's conversation with Frieza was that the reason they came here was for the Master Emerald. The gem that could grant a single person almost infinite power. Frieza is powerful enough as is, we don't need him to be granted infinite power anytime soon. So, we went to stop them. Now, I know the Namekians who helped us have already arrived, so that's good, but I don't think they could've protected the Master Emerald if it was attacked. So, I thank you for that. And speaking of, who's your backup guardian? Yeah, you know, a backup guardian. Y… you're kidding me, right? No? … You little son of a bitch! What were you thinking, leaving it alone? We have to get it now, before someone uses it!

**THINGS HAVE BEEN CLEARED VERY MUCH THANKS TO PICCOLO'S STORY**

**BUT THINGS HAVE TAKEN AN UGLY TURN**

**HAS SOMEONE ALREADY USED THE MASTER EMERALD FOR EVIL?**

**THE BATTLE BEGINS, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CHAOS DRAGON Z!**


	6. The Ginyu Force

Frieza paced. _How could this happen? This world is supposed to be filled with utter weaklings! Why does it have to be this difficult. And if that echidna could raise his power level like those Earthlings, I might even have to deal with him myself! _ He thought. The more civilized side of him sighed and thought, _Just calm down. There hasn't been a job that the Ginyu Force couldn't do. Ha! Why should I even worry about those foolish animals? The Ginyu Force will destroy them all! And the Saiyans won't even stand a chance. Perhaps even the Namekians!_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a wall cracking. He smiled. They had arrived. Frieza looked toward the sky. A crack burst open in a wicked smile. Four ships came falling from the crack. The wicked smile of a crack closed shortly afterward. The ships landed somewhere far off in an explosion. Frieza stopped smiling. _What is that?_ he thought. He looked up. He was greeted by what seemed to be a green fist. He jumped out of the way. He gasped. It was no fist. It was the Master Emerald. Appule came falling down shortly thereafter. Appule looked up at Frieza. "Here… you… go…" he murmured and then passed out. "Rizo! Get him to the medical bay immediately!" Frieza barked. Frieza stared at it like it was the cure to cancer. If he cared about that sort of thing. And one more thing started to make a noise. Frieza looked up and thought, _Oh, what is it, now?_ He gaped at the giant island that was currently falling. _What's going on?_ Frieza thought. Five figures flew toward the giant falling island, each one carrying a large pillar of some sort. They all slammed the five pillars into the ground as the island crashed into the pillars. The Island had stopped from falling. Frieza sighed. The five figures came to a bowing position in front of Frieza. "Good work Captain Ginyu," he snickered. "Thank you, Lord Fieza," the Captain replied. He and his men stood. "Well, they're all here. Ginyu, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo. The Ginyu Force," Frieza smiled, "Now, to business." "Very well, Lord Frieza," Ginyu replied. "As you know, the Saiyan's have rebelled against me. But the matter has seemed worse seeing as there is an Echidna that could use the Master Emerald. But, soon it will be no matter at all. Thank you for supporting the island, but as you can see, I have already retrieved the Master Emerald," Frieza smiled. He turned to the Master Emerald. "Now, Ginyus prepare to witness my power after the Master Emerald is mine!" he declared, reaching out his hand. He touched it gingerly. The Master Emerald did nothing. It sat there as if an ordinary giant emerald. His smile dropped. "What's going on?" Frieza demanded. "Well, you were, absorbin' the power of th' Masta Emerald, or somethin' like that," Jeice replied. "Yes, but from what the reports said, the Master Emerald glowed for the Echidna when he used it! Why isn't it glowing now?" Frieza gritted. "Perhaps a password of some kind," Ginyu suggested. "Maybe. Well, I suppose I'll need your help after all Ginyus," Frieza said, turning toward them. "Find me that Echidna and squeeze the information out of him. He's nothing without the Master Emerald. And if you find the Namekians or the monkeys along the way, just kill them," Frieza finished, walking back into his half-destroyed spaceship. "Very well," Ginyu replied, bowing. "How shall we find them? They can't travel _that_ fast, but we can't just fly around hoping to run into them," Burter hissed. "We'll split into three teams. Jeice and Burter, you're Team One. Recoome and Guldo, you're Team Two. I alone will make up Team Three," Ginyu decided. Captain Ginyu pointed one direction. "Recoome. Guldo. Go that way," Ginyu said. He pointed a different direction. "Jeice. Burter. That way," Ginyu ordered. "I will go this way," Ginyu smiled, pointing another direction. "The first team that finds something will immediately report it to the other two teams. Understood?" Ginyu asked. "Understood," the four elites replied, saluting. Ginyu saluted back. "Ginyu Force… away!" Ginyu shouted, all of them flying in their respective directions.

Shadow ran out of the cave. "Ha! This power in me I incredible! Who knew I was capable of this much power?" He ranted. Yami jumped in front of him. "Stay! Stay and train! You have to. Just because you have this power doesn't mean you stand a chance against those enemies! Even the weakest of the Saiyans could squash you like a bug!" Yami explained. "Get out of my way!" Shadow shouted, throwing a punch at Yami. Yami caught the punch and kneed him in the chest. The air left Shadow's lungs. He fell to his knees. "If you can't even survive a blow from me, you won't be able to do anything to the Saiyans!" Yami declared. "Yami is right. You don't just go running in to a fight not knowing how powerful your opponent is!" Nail added in. _I'm so much more powerful than Sonic… and yet the power is nothing. It's infuriating! _Shadow thought. "If you _do_ want to be able to fight them, you must be trained to use the power correctly!" Yami scolded. "Fine. Train me, then," Shadow replied, standing up. "Now, Tails. Let's practice those moves I showed you," Nail returned to his training.

"What the Hell is that?" Raditz said suddenly. "What is what?" Nappa asked. "He means that rumbling," Vegeta explained, standing up. "So, you've regained consciousness," Nappa observed. "Never mind that, what _is_ that rumbling?" Vegeta replied. Raditz checked his scouter. He spun around. "There!" he shouted, pointing at the ground about 30 feet away. The others spun around just as a giant drill pierced through the ground. Two of them, actually. A giant robot climbed out. "My god, what is that?" Vegeta baffled. "Good day, Gentlemen," the robot spoke. The head of it hinged off. A fat man in a small ball-shaped flying machine popped out of it and flew down to them. "Hello. My name is Ivo Robotnik. Do you like my robot? I call it the G. Mech II. I believe you are the ones that came from the sky, yes?" Robotnik asked. "Um… Yes. We did come from the sky," Nappa replied. "Good. Will you please follow me?" Robotnik asked again. "Why?" Vegeta asked. "Well, you have immense amounts of power. With that kind of power, I could power the strongest of machines!" Robotnik explained. "No," Vegeta replied. "What? But…" Robotnik frowned. Vegeta flew up to his Eggmobile. "I. Said. NO!" Vegeta shouted, kicking the Eggmobile back to the G. Mech II. "Fine! Fine! I'll leave!" Robotnik blubbered as he popped back into the G. Mech II and drilled back into the ground. "Ha! Too bad he didn't' have more to offer than that," Vegeta laughed. Too bad, indeed.

Eggman laughed. He held up the two black hairs he managed to snatch in his tweezers. _You'll see just how good of an offer I have to show you after my ultimate creation is done! And you, Vegeta, have given me the key to victory!_ he thought joyfully. He started to laugh again.

"Damn! They already have it!" Piccolo snarled. "Oh, it's not that bad-" Amy started to say. "Not that bad! Not that bad? Frieza now has the Master Emerald! He's pretty much invincible!" Piccolo barked. "Well, if you hadn't interrupted her, you'd know that the Master Emerald only lends it's power to those who have a pure heart!" Sonic explained. "Well, that doesn't mean were any less screwed. We still don't stand a chance against Frieza, so we should go back to camp and train. We'll be able to get the Master Emerald and defeat Frieza later," Krillin suggested. "Alright," Piccolo grumbled. They turned around and flew away.

"Jeice! Did you see that?" Burter exclaimed. "What?" Jeice replied. "I think I saw a Namekian with two Earthlings! It looked as if all three were carrying some sort of animal. Perhaps it was the Echidna?" Burter suggested. "Maybe. It might not. But, we should go check anyway," Jeice replied. "Right," Burter nodded.

"Well, well. Look at that," Recoome laughed. "What is it?" Guldo asked. "It looks like I've found Vegeta and friends!" Recoome replied. "What? Where?" Guldo asked. "Over there," Recoome pointed. "Hmm. Well, it looks like today is a great day for revenge!" Guldo snickered. "Ha! You said it!" Recoome agreed.

Ginyu sped toward the mountain. _The scouter says that five powers are just up at the base of the mountain. This will be interesting,_ Ginyu thought. He grinned. He powered up and flew at full speed toward the mountain.

**THE GINYU FORCE CLOSES IN ON OUR HEROES**

**WILL THEY BE ABLE TO DEFEND THEMSELVES AGAINST FRIEZA'S MOST POWERFUL MEN?**

**OR WILL THEY FALL VICTIM TO THESE POWERFUL WARRIORS?**

**FIND OUT, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CHAOS DRAGON Z!**


	7. Recoome and Guldo

Recoome landed. "Hey, Vegeta! Long time, no see!" he shouted out. The three saiyans turned around. "Well, well. Look who it is. I assume you've got the rest of your little group here, too?" Vegeta snickered. "Oh, they're around here somewhere. But, that doesn't matter right now. Right now is the moment when I wipe you from existence!" Recoome laughed. "And you're going to do this alone?" Vegeta smirked. "Nuh-uh. I'm here too, Vegeta!" Guldo called out, landing next to Recoome. Vegeta laughed. "And you're going to do this alone?" Vegeta smirked. "Hey! I said I was here too!" Guldo cried angrily. "Yes, and I replied with what the truth was. He's going to do it by himself with a ladybug. No, more accurately, a frog!" Vegeta laughed. "You little…" Guldo growled. "Hold it, Guldo. Your ability gives you a serious upper hand over these guys," Recoome reminded him. "Oh, yeah!" Guldo remembered, his snarl disappearing. "Ability? What's he talking about, Vegeta?" Raditz asked. "Each member of the Ginyu Force has a special ability. Guldo's Ability is the ability to stop time for as long as he can hold his breath," Vegeta explained. "What's Recoome's Ability?" Nappa asked. "Doesn't matter because _I'm_ the only one who's going to fight him. "What? Why?" Raditz cried indignantly. "Because you wouldn't last two seconds against him. I'm the only one with a high enough power level to even stand a chance against him," Vegeta snapped. "So, we get Guldo?" Nappa asked. "Correct," Vegeta replied. "Can we get going soon? I don't wanna be late for 'Machine'. It's the latest movie in a series of 6 movies," Recoome explained. "Ha! I'm going to have fun with this, aren't I?" Vegeta laughed as he charged forward. Recoome blocked his first punch, but was hit with his second. Vegeta threw a kick that struck Recoome in the head. Recoome jumped back.

Guldo stared down the hulking giant. "Well, who attacks first?" Guldo asked. "I do!" Raditz cried as he threw a punch into Guldo's side. Guldo retaliated with an energy blast that was dodged. Nappa charged. Guldo screamed, "Time Freeze!" Suddenly, Guldo was behind them both, and he was out of breath. Raditz turned around to strike only to be blasted away. Nappa fired off two shots of energy as Guldo tried to dodge them both. Nappa ran and hit Guldo in the face with a kick. Guldo staggered back. Nappa charged up energy in his fist. Guldo ran straight for him and head-butted him. Nappa lost the charge and fell back. Raditz came from behind Guldo and smacked him with both hands. Guldo fell to the ground. The two saiyans charged again. Guldo stood up and shouted, "Time Freeze!" Raditz felt a sudden pain in his back as he fell to the ground. Nappa turned around to see Guldo's foot smacking him in the face. Nappa punched. Guldo dodged the punch and fired an energy ball into Nappa's chest.

Vegeta threw Recoome to the ground. He stomped on his head. The saiyan noticed Raditz had lost consciousness. _That weakling. Failing to defeat Guldo. I'm insulted to even know him! He'll never be able to strong enough to amount to anything! _Vegeta thought as he kneed Recoome in the chest. Vegeta threw him into the air and shot two giant energy balls at him. Recoome was engulfed in an explosion. "Ha! You aren't as tough as Ginyu made you out to be!" Vegeta laughed. Recoome dashed from the explosion with a kick to Vegeta's face. Vegeta immediately ducked and tripped Recoome. Vegeta blasted him with another energy ball. "Heh. It's about time I finished you off," Vegeta smirked. "Yeah, good luck with that," Recoome shouted as he darted up and socked Vegeta. Vegeta staggered back in disbelief. He looked perfectly fine. After the relentless beating Vegeta gave him he was just up and dandy. Vegeta regained his focus and charged at Recoome. Two punches to the stomach and an uppercut. Recoome just shrugged it off. Recoome flexed his muscles and said, "Recoome Kick!" and threw a kick into Vegeta's side. Vegeta heard the bones crack. He coughed out blood as he fell to the ground. "Ha! Who ain't tough now?" Recoome laughed.

Guldo fired two more blasts. Nappa was already behind him. Guldo was sent soaring through the air. Nappa jumped above him and elbowed him to the ground. Guldo looked up. _Man! This guy is really strong! I gotta do something right now, because my Time Freezes aren't really helping me here!_ Guldo thought desperately. Nappa charged again and raised a fist. "Time Freeze!" Guldo was far away from Nappa at this point. Nappa looked around to try and locate him. "Wait a minute. What am I doing? I've got a scouter!" Nappa laughed as he activated his scouter. He first read both Vegeta's and Recoome's power. Vegeta's was 42000. Nappa wasn't surprised. Recoome's was 40000. _Wait, what?_ Nappa thought. He took a look over at the actual battle. Recoome had his foot on Vegeta's chest. _This doesn't make any sense! Vegeta's power level is higher than his! Granted, it's only higher by 2000 points, but that's enough to finish off this clown! Wait, his ability! That's why!_ Nappa realized. Nappa smirked. Vegeta may not want help, but he's gonna get it anyway. Nappa charged a blast in his mouth. His signature attack. And it was aimed right at Recoome. Guldo looked over at where Nappa was. He stopped running. He squinted. Nappa was going to attack Recoome! He started to run back.

Recoome held his hand over his head. "Recoome Bomber!" he shouted, releasing several blasts of energy on Vegeta. He eventually stopped. "Hmph. That oughta teach you!" Recoome laughed. Vegeta coughed. He looked over at how Nappa was faring. He couldn't believe it. Nappa was charging an attack. He knew he had told Nappa not to help him. Nappa opened his mouth. The beam of energy was released. Recoome looked over. "Wuh-oh," was all Recoome managed to say before the attack blasted him away. Nappa smirked. He walked over to Vegeta, senzu bean in hand. "Nappa… you fool… his ability is… is a high… a high endurance," Vegeta rasped. Nappa looked over at Recoome getting up and dusting himself off. Nappa laughed. "Go get em' then," Nappa smirked, dropping the senzu bean into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta chewed thoroughly and swallowed. He felt his body repairing he also felt his strength increasing. Within seconds, Vegeta was back on his feet. "Nappa! What's my new power level?" Vegeta asked. Nappa pressed the button on his scouter. "Wu-hoah! 68000! That was a serious increase!" Nappa laughed. Vegeta smirked. "Good…" Vegeta smiled. "Well, I'm thoroughly screwed," Recoome sighed. Vegeta look over. "Yes you are," Vegeta laughed. He charged and with a single hit to the jaw, Recoome fell to the ground. Vegeta blew him up with a single blast of power. Nappa walked over to Raditz and dropped a senzu bean into his mouth. Raditz coughed and got to his feet. "Man, that was a nasty hit in the back," Raditz moaned. "Oh, Crap!" Guldo cried, immediately turning around after seeing Recoome's remains. Or lack thereof. Raditz sped over and blasted him to smithereens. Nappa dropped a senzu bean into his own mouth. "Well, that went rather well!" Raditz said, wlaking back to the others. "Two down, three to go," Vegeta smirked. "Oh, I'm just dieing to find out what my new power level is! Is it high? Definitely higher than 20000, right?" Raditz snickered. Nappa activated his scouter. "Well, your new power level is 21000. Well done! You're now as powerful as Dodoria! _My_ power level is 25500! Ha!" Nappa declared. "You're two power levels are becoming more useful by the moment!" Vegeta remarked. "Thanks, boss!" Raditz replied. "But, you're still nothing to the other members of the Ginyu Force! I know that both Jeice's and Burter's power levels are 45000, and Ginyu's is 60000. I could take Ginyu, if he didn't have some ability to top off his power!" Vegeta grimaced. "Well, thanks for the buzzkill," Nappa sighed. "My pleasure!" Vegeta laughed, walking back to his space pod. "Don't listen to him, Nappa. We're pretty strong warriors! Compared to what we used to be, I mean…" Raditz offered. "Can it, Raditz. Neither of us will become powerful enough to mean anything to Vegeta. At this rate, we'll be written out of Maggax's plans for this story in a few chapters," Nappa sighed, breaking the fourth wall in the process. "I'm sorry? Were you just implying that we might be in a F-" Raditz started. "Oh, nevermind! You know how I can defy the author when I get sad! Oh, nevermind that, too!" Nappa shouted, storming back to his space pod. _Great. Defeat Invincible Giant? Check. Defeat Time Frog? Check. Piss off Nappa? Check. Lower my self-esteem? Check. Increase hatred for Vegeta? Check._

**THE FIRST TWO GINYUS FALL IN BATTLE**

**BUT, WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE OTHER THREE?**

**AND HOW LONG WILL RADITZ CHECKLIST GO ON?**

**WE MIGHT ANSWER ONE OF THESE, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CHAOS DRAGON Z!**


	8. Jeice and Burter

Sonic was hit back against the tree. "Man! The fighters here are very weak!" Piccolo scoffed. Sonic clenched his fists. He charged. All of his punches were dodged. Piccolo threw a kick into Sonic's stomach. He flew back again. "You… are a really good fighter…" Sonic wheezed. "Oh, I know. But, the Saiyans are stronger than us put together, so get with the program!" Piccolo shouted, throwing a chop to Sonic's side. "This is child's play for me!" Piccolo shouted again. "Sonic! Catch!" Amy shouted, throwing a ring to Sonic. Sonic snatched it. "Ha-ha! We'll see who's weak now!" Sonic grinned. "What the...? Your power is increasing!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Yep, that's what happens when I have this ring!" Sonic explained. "That doesn't make any sense at all," Piccolo said. "Well, neither does the fact that hedgehogs are fast!" Krillin shouted out. "Oh, shut up," Piccolo replied. Sonic spin-dashed into Piccolo's stomach, followed by two punches to the face. A kick to the chest sent Piccolo flying. Piccolo did a flip in the air and landed on his feet. "Ahh, it's been a while since I had to do this," Piccolo laughed, taking off his turban and shoulder pads. "What?" Sonic asked. Piccolo ran forward, but stopped half-way. "Why did you stop?" Sonic asked. Piccolo turned his head slowly to the sky. Everyone followed his gaze. "Hello, mates!" Jeice called out as the two landed. "Who the crap are you?" Krillin asked. "The names Jeice. My mate 'ere is Burter," Jeice said, motioning over to Burter. Then, they suddenly both struck a pose. "We are a part of the Ginyu Force!" the called out simultaneously. Everyone was silent. Finally Piccolo said, "And I thought Zarbon was gay." "Hey! We are most definitely not gay!" Burter replied, breaking from his pose. "Sure you are," Piccolo smirked. "Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Burter! The fastest being in the universe!" Burter clenched. "Fastest, huh?" Sonic smiled. "What, you want to challenge that? Yes, I heard about how fast you were in the battle on the floating island. Well, how about a race?" Burter challenged. "Fine!" Sonic replied. Burter looked around. "How about… the first one to that mountain over there is the winner. Deal?" Burter asked. "Deal," Sonic confirmed, shaking hands with Burter. "Um, Burter, not to reign on your lil' race or nothin', but shouldn't we call the Cap'N?" Jeice asked. "What? Don't you know anything about the Ginyu Force, Jeice? The Number One rule is to never contact the Captain when something is going wrong," Burter replied. "But, nothin' _is_ goin' wrong," Jeice shrugged. "Well, things might. Oh, and you can slaughter these guys, I don't particularly care," Burter smiled, getting into the start position of the race. "Ready to lose?" Sonic taunted. "Eat my somewhat invisible dust, hedgehog!" Burter shot back. "Ready… Set… GO!" Amy called out. The two competitors took off.

"Well, what should we do in the spare time we 'ave? Should we fight, should we 'ave a BBQ? What?" Jeice asked. "You realize you probably have to die on this chapter, right?" Gohan reminded him. "Really? Who says?" Jeice questioned. "Well, Guldo and Recoome died in the previous chapter, so you must have to die in this one," Krillin explained. **STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!** Maggax shouted from the sky. "No! We can do whateva' we want!" Jeice returned. **OH, JUST FOR THAT, I'M KILLING YOU EARLY!** Maggax shouted again. **AND STOP TALKING BACK TO ME!** A hole in the sky opened up and a giant sphere fell from it, squashing Jeice. The sphere had the words 'BANANA MAN' on it in bold letters. "Well, that was oddly convenient," Krillin said. "Yeah, almost like the author didn't have a way that he could kill off Jeice," Knuckles thought aloud. **WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?** "Oh, right! So, what do we do now?" Gohan asked. "We could train," Piccolo suggested. "That's all you ever say we should do!" Amy argued. "Oh, shut up," Piccolo grumbled. "Alright, it's decided. We train," Piccolo declared. "What? Since when did we agree to-" Krillin started. "I said it was decided!" Piccolo roared.

Sonic flashed past the tree. He was almost out of the forest. Burter was only a few steps behind him. The only reason Sonic was winning was because he could avoid the trees and roots better, and he knew it. Once they were out of the forest, it was all up to a test of speed. "Getting tired?" Burter called up to him. "Not a chance!" Sonic replied. He rounded a tree and jumped off a stump. Burter just crashed through the tree and flew over the stump. "What the…?" Burter said. Sonic wasn't anywhere to be seen in front of him. He looked behind him. He hadn't passed him, nor was he to the right or left of Burter. Burter just continued to run.

Frieza looked up at the sky. It was becoming night. A lot had happened in just one day. Strangely enough, it seemed as if the day was longer here than it was on his dimension's Earth. Perhaps it was just a slower orbit of the sun. He sighed. It was time to get some rest. He knew that by morning, he would have the answer to the Master Emerald and he would become the most powerful thing in the universe. He drank deeply of his drink. A buzzer went off at his door. "Come in," Frieza answered. Appule entered. "My, my. Look at you, all fixed up. I might even reward you with a little of the soon to be mine power for getting me that Emerald," Frieza grinned, turning toward him. "Thank you, sir. I only got the Emerald to please you," Appule said, bowing. "Hmm. Well, I suppose it's only fitting that you should become my new First Lieutenant," Frieza wondered. "That title seems to be changing a lot. I don't care if Murphy-" "Rizo." "-if Rizo has the title or not. All I wish to have is the privilege to destroy the Echidna!" Appule exclaimed. "Fine. I will send word to not harm the Echidna. You will have the pleasure of killing him," Frieza smiled. "Thank you, sir!" Appule thanked. "You're dismissed," Frieza declared, looking back out the window. Appule left the room. _My revenge on that little twerp will be the happiest moment in my life!_ Appule thought gleefully. He took to the night sky. He started to fly toward the direction Ginyu flew to. He applied his scouter onto his right eye. He activated it looking for a power level of 900. "What is that!" he shrieked. He looked down. Something with a power level of 4000 was right below him. He lowered to the ground. It was a light blue colored. He looked at it closely. It was most definitely not a person. He picked it up. Just big enough to fit in his hand. He felt it's power flow into him. _What is going on?_ Appule thought. He realized he might have been holding it upside down. He turned it over. _An emerald?_

Eggman looked down at the piece of hair through a microscope. "Bah! This hair is too damaged to use!" he growled, throwing the piece of hair out of the microscope range. He gingerly tokk the other piece of hair and placed it under the microscope. "Ha-hah! Now, _this_ is the kind of quality hair I need! Metal Sonic! Come here!" Eggman shouted. Metal Sonic walked into the room. "Yes, Master?" he replied. Eggman fit the piece of hair into a glass tube and gave it to his minion. "Take this hair follicle to the labs and convert it to usable DNA liquid!" Eggman commanded. "It shall be done, Master," Metal Sonic bowed. He walked out of the room. Eggman smiled. _Perfect! Things are going just, perfect! Soon, not even Sonic the Hedgehog will be able to stand up to me!_ he thought. He stroked his moustache. He looked to his other projects. He picked up 4 files. On the first it was Project: Ace. _Metal Sonic is taking care of that,_ he thought. He set that one on the table. The next was Project: Mecha. _No, it would take far too long. _He set that one on top of the first one. The third was Project: Mach III. _What the…? This isn't even supposed to be here! _He set that one down. The last was Project: Storm. Eggman smiled._ Perfect._

Sonic rushed through the plains as fast as he could. He wasn't going to lose to some snake-like guy. Burter blurred past him. Sonic grabbed onto Burter's foot and dragged him back. Burter just turned around and shot a blast of energy at him. Sonic dodged it and spin-dashed into Burter. Burter caught the hedgehog in mid-dash and threw him to the side. Sonic quickly recovered and ran after Burter. The hedgehog couldn't catch up to him. There was nothing to stop Burter from winning this race and getting to… _Wait, what is that?_ Sonic thought. Up ahead he thought he saw someone… purple. He was standing facing toward a cave in the side of the mountain. A pitch black man was face down on the ground in front of him. Toward the cave there was… a Namekian! Two, in fact. One was just a child. Then, Sonic saw something that made him stop running. _Tails? Shadow?_ Sonic thought. "Captain Ginyu?" Burter bewlidered. "Burter?" Ginyu replied. "Sonic?" Tails asked. "A hedgehog?" The bigger Namekian growled. "What the crap is going on?" Shadow shouted out.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Ginyu and Yami

**LAST TIME ON CHAOS DRAGON Z:**

"What the...? Your power is increasing!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Yep, that's what happens when I have this ring!" Sonic explained.

"The names Jeice. My mate 'ere is Burter," Jeice said, motioning over to Burter. Then, they suddenly both struck a pose. "We are a part of the Ginyu Force!" the called out simultaneously.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Burter! The fastest being in the universe!" Burter clenched.

"Well, how about a race?" Burter challenged. "Fine!" Sonic replied. Burter looked around. "How about… the first one to that mountain over there is the winner. Deal?" Burter asked.

A hole in the sky opened up and a giant sphere fell from it, squashing Jeice.

"All I wish to have is the privilege to destroy the Echidna!" Appule exclaimed.

Appule turned it over. _An emerald?_

"Take this hair follicle to the labs and convert it to usable DNA liquid!" Eggman commanded.

Project: Storm. Eggman smiled._ Perfect._

_Tails? Shadow?_ Sonic thought. "Captain Ginyu?" Burter bewildered. "Burter?" Ginyu replied. "Sonic?" Tails asked. "A hedgehog?" The bigger Namekian growled. "What the crap is going on?" Shadow shouted out.

**AND NOW FOR THE CONCLUSION!**

20 Minutes Earlier…

They all sensed him at once. They all looked in his direction at once. The all prepared themselves for battle at once. Captain Ginyu landed lightly. "Well, well. It looks as if I've found the Namekians!" He observed. "Thanks, Captain Obvious," Shadow growled. "My name is Captain Ginyu!" He protested. "Yeah, whatever," Nail grumbled. "Why are you here?" Yami asked, running in front of all the others. Ginyu took a step back in shock. "I should be asking you the same thing!" Ginyu snarled. "What? What is he talking about?" Shadow asked Yami. Yami stood up straight. "You might as well tell them. They were bound to find out eventually," Yami sighed. "This man here is the same one who told Lord Frieza how to break down the Dimensional Barriers!" Ginyu exclaimed. "What! But, he told _us_ that!" Dende declared. "It's true. I told both of the groups for this meeting was bound to happen," Yami sighed. "What? What the hell are you talking about?" Nail growled. Yami took a step forward so he was in the middle of the two aliens. "I have died and escaped death. But it cost me my human form. I was also given the gift of foresight. The gift to see in time. Both groups were destined to come to this dimension," Yami explained. "You're not making any sense!" Shadow yelled. "I saw in time that a battle was going to happen. A battle that would decide the fate of this planet. A battle between good and evil. I simply set out that battle to happen," Yami spoke. "So, you can predict the future? Well, let me tell you a little prediction of mine. I, personally, will beat you until you are unable to move in which I will then erase your soon to be dead body," Ginyu laughed. "No. No you won't. My fate is much worse than what you would have given me. I see everything until my death and beyond. I will die. The seven will gather and summon the strongest warrior on this planet to defeat the darkest beast existence will know. And as for you, Ginyu. I see your death. I see how it ends. I see how it will be your own thoughts that bring your downfall," Yami continued. "You bastard!" Ginyu shouted, charging for him and kicking him in the head. Yami landed in front of the Namekians. "No matter what happens to me, do not interfere," Yami said. He burst into flames and charged at Ginyu. Ginyu blocked both of his punches and returned a kick. Yami gritted his teeth and the flames on his body became blue. He charged again. Ginyu blocked his barrage of attacks. Ginyu threw two kicks and a punch. All blocked by Yami. Yami jabbed Ginyu in the ribs and kicked him back. Ginyu landed on his feet and fired three energy balls at Yami. Yami dodged the three of them and charged at Ginyu. Ginyu caught his fist and kicked him away. Yami did a flip and landed. Yami held out both hands in front of him. He started to say something when Ginyu rushed up and kicked Yami in the ribs. Yami took to the air. Ginyu followed. Yami's blue flames now became white. He rushed down and punched Ginyu in the face, followed by an energy blast to the chest. Ginyu came crashing to the ground. Yami charged up an energy attack and threw it at the fallen Ginyu. Ginyu laughed. A purple aura appeared around him for a few seconds. He then grabbed the sphere of energy Yami had thrown at him, and threw it into the air. It exploded in mid-air. Yami sighed. "And so it begins. You can hide your true power, can't you?" Yami called down to him. "You know the power well," Ginyu smirked he flew up to Yami and threw a single punch into Yami's stomach. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Ginyu floated to the ground. "Do you realize how hopeless fighting me is?" Ginyu smirked. "Pretty hopeless," Nail replied. "Precisely, so if you don't want to die a slow and painful death, I suggest you-" Ginyu started. "Captain Ginyu?" Burter bewildered. "Burter?" Ginyu replied. "Sonic?" Tails asked. "A hedgehog?" The bigger Namekian growled. "What the crap is going on?" Shadow shouted out.

Sonic stared at all of them. "Uh, Tails? Why are you hangin' around these guys?" Sonic asked. "At least you could call us by our _names_!" Nail called out. "Jerk," Nail mumbled. "Well, Sonic. These guys are aliens from th-" Tails started. "Yeah, Namek, blah blah, Goku, blah blah, Dimensional Barrier. I was caught up on this stuff at least 4 chapters ago," Sonic said. "Yeah, but this is the first actual time we've had a conversation in this story. It's hard to tell if you know the whole deal with aliens and monkey tails," Tails replied. "Just shut up so we can get this chapter over with!" Burter shouted. "Anyway, I'd like to say something to you, Ginyu," Nail said. "What?" Ginyu asked. "Go screw yourself!" Nail roared, charging at Ginyu. Ginyu dodged both of Nail's punches. Ginyu kicked him in the ribs. Another kick to the chest made Nail go flying back. "Have you forgotten everything that happened in the last paragraph? This black guy is still unconscious over there!" Ginyu remarked. "Yeah, shut up," Shadow growled. Both Tails and Shadow charged. Ginyu blasted them both away. "This is ridiculous!" Ginyu laughed. Burter walked over to Ginyu. "So, uh, boss. I was wondering if you had heard any word from Guldo or Recoome," Burter mumbled. "Well, no. But if something were to go horribly wrong they would… oh, crap. I completely forgot about rule Number One. I wonder what happened to them," Ginyu sighed. "Oh, we did," Vegeta answered. Ginyu and Burter spun around. "Hi," Nappa smiled. "Oh, bullocks. It's night time, isn't it?" Ginyu sighed. "Yep," Vegeta replied. "Full moon?" Ginyu asked. "Indeed," Vegeta confirmed. "And you're ten times stronger and faster than you are in your regular forms when you turn Great Ape, right?" Ginyu asked. "You know us so well," Vegeta smirked. "And your power level is more than half of mine, yes?" Ginyu tried to confirm. "Ah, Ginyu, you never fail to disappoint me," Vegeta laughed, looking upward. His comrades did the same. Their tails extended. Their muscles bulged. They began to grow taller. "Is it just me, or is this just a werewolf knock-off?" Sonic asked. They grew to ten times their size. Their powers grew ten times. Their eyes grew red, they- for some strange reason- grew snouts. Their teeth grew sharper. All the while their suits of armor expanded with them. Completely realistic. Their transformation was complete. They were now great apes. "Ahh. So good to finally crush you, Ginyu," Vegeta laughed in a deep guttural voice, stepping on the purple man. Purple blood spewed from underneath his boot. "Crap, crap, crap!" Burter cried, trying to flee. Raditz grabbed him and crushed him in his hand. Nappa looked down at all the people below him. "Hello, little guys. Time to die!" Nappa laughed raising his foot. All of the sudden, the three of them shrank back to their redgular size, shape, and power. "What the crap?" Raditz whined, looking back up at the moon. He was shocked to see there wasn't one. "I love doing that," Piccolo grinned as he flew to the ground. "Oh, crap!" Raditz cried out. "Just shut up, Raditz. There is nothing they can do to us," Vegeta smiled. Raditz fell unconscious from Nail's kick. "Hah. It's funny how many time Raditz gets schooled," Nappa laughed. Nail broke his arm. "Alright, Vegeta. It's time we go now," Nappa clenched. "No! I am more powerful than all of them combined!" Vegeta laughed. He then actually took the time to look around him. "Oh, crap. Let's get outa here!" Vegeta called, flying away. Nappa snatched up Raditz with his good arm and flew after Vegeta. After introductions of both of the teams, they traded explanations. "Anyway, I think you should all come to meet the last member of our little group," Nail suggested, motioning toward the cave. Sonic, Knuckles, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin all entered the cave. Dende finished up healing Yami. He ran to join the others. "He'll be awake in about an hour," Dende said. The five heroes then saw him. "Good day," the Grand Elder greeted. "Wow!" Sonic gasped. "So, you're the Grand Elder, huh?" Piccolo asked. "That is correct. May I have the honor of all your names?"  
>the Grand Elder asked. They all spoke their names. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Now, I know you are not strong enough to fight the enemies at hand, so I will unlock the hidden reserves of power in your bodies," the Grand Elder smiled, placing a hand on Sonic's head. "Wait, so what now?" Sonic asked. "Basically, I'm giving you some kickass power," the Grand Elder shortened. Sonic felt a surge of power through is entire body. "Holy Crap on a Hot Dog!" He cried. (Four more unlocking of powers later.) "So, now we train, right?" Piccolo asked. "Yes," Nail confirmed. "Finally!" Piccolo smiled.<p>

**THE TIME OF TRAINING HAS ARRIVED FOR OUR HEROES**

**NOW THAT THE GINYU FORCE HAS BEEN DEFEATED, WHAT WILL FRIEZA'S NEXT MOVE BE?**

**AND HOW LONG WILL THIS BREAK LAST?**

**FIND OUT, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CHAOS DRAGON Z!**


	10. The Beginning of the End

**6-PAGE SPECIAL "THE BEGINNING OF THE END"**

"Wake up!" Shadow called out, climbing the tree. Sonic mumbled something about a chili dog. Shadow balanced himself on the branch Sonic was sleeping on. "I said wake up!" Shadow shouted in his ear. "Wha?" Sonic shouted, instinctively punching Shadow in the face. The black hedgehog fell from the tree branch. Sonic sat up. "Damn you!" Shadow called, throwing an energy ball up at the branch. Sonic saw the energy and jumped from the branch. He landed on his feet. "Yeah, nice try. But no," Sonic laughed, taking off toward the mountain. Shadow growled and took off after him. The two hedgehogs reached the cave in about a minute. "Where the hell have you been?" Piccolo shouted at them. "I was waking this bum up," Shadow explained, motioning over to Sonic. "I have to have my beauty sleep," Sonic shrugged. "Looks like you've missed a few sessions," Gohan laughed. Everyone laughed. Except Nail. Apparently he was incapable of laughter. "Well, today is D-Day. Time to make our move for the Master Emerald," Krillin smiled. "Yep. Anyone feeling the pressure?" Tails asked. "Oh, were just saving the world, no big deal. I do this, like, every four weeks," Sonic replied. "We head out in a few minutes," Piccolo said. "Hey, Piccolo," Nail called. "What?" Piccolo answered. "I need to talk to you in private," Nail motioned him over to the cave. "What do you want?" Piccolo grumbled. "I've taught them about everything they need to know. How to sense energy, how to use ki. All of these things. But now, it's time for me to go," Nail sighed. "What do you mean?" Piccolo asked. "It was an honor to train with you these past six days. Now, I will teach _you_ one last thing. How to fuse," Nail smirked. "What?" Piccolo asked. "How to fuse. Namely with me. I will become but a voice in your head and my powers will be added to yours. You will remain in complete control. Nothing I do will change your mind about something. You'll act the same," Nail explained. "Fine," Piccolo sighed. "Put your hand on me," Nail ordered. Piccolo did so. "Now, focus your energy in bringing me, into you," Nail explained. Piccolo closed his eyes and concentrated. "Good. Oh, and tell Dende that I've always pictured him as m-" Nail's sentence was cut short by Piccolo's absorption of Nail. Power flooded into Piccolo's body. Everyone outside noticed the power increase. They all looked to the cave. Piccolo walked out a few moments later. "What?" he asked. "You seem… different somehow. Anyway, where's Nail?" Dende asked. Piccolo explained the situation. "It looks like the fusion paid off! Your power is crazy!" Krillin noted. "Thanks, but I still don't think it will be enough," Piccolo sighed. "What are you talking about? Your power is amazing!" Shadow remarked. "He's right," Yami said, exiting the cave. "Your power is great," Yami agreeing with Shadow. "Master Yami," Shadow bowed. "I thought we went over this, Shadow. You're no longer my apprentice. I've taught you all I know," Yami said. "Oh, Yami! I just wanted to ask you something…" Sonic spoke, hopping up. "What is it?" Yami asked. "Well, you said you could see into the future because you died and came back to life, right?" Sonic asked. "No, I can see the future because I died and _almost_ came back to life. I had to sacrifice my physical traits to come back," Yami said. "So, who were you before you died?" Sonic asked. Yami laughed. "Ask them," Yami said, nodding over to Piccolo and Gohan. Sonic walked over to Gohan and Piccolo. "Do you guys know who Yami was before he died?" Sonic asked. "Why would we know?" Piccolo grumbled. "Well, he said you guys would know," Sonic said. "Well, we don't. We're leaving now," Piccolo announced to the entire group. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Krillin, Gohan, Dende, Yami and Piccolo head out. The first three were unable to master how to fly, so they ran as fast as possible. Not so easy for Knuckles.

Vegeta put out the fire. "Alright, today we make our move for the Master Emerald," he announced. "We'll sneak around the island on the opposite side Frieza's spaceship is on and go through the ship from the back. Frieza will most likely be guarding the Master Emerald, so we have a bit of moving space. Once I get the Master Emerald, though, I'll have enough power to destroy Frieza, so all we need to worry about is getting to the Master Emerald," Vegeta explained the plan. "Alright, but what if the Echidna and his friends show up?" Nappa asked. "Well, we'll just destroy them. Should be easy enough," Vegeta smirked. "Not for Raditz," Nappa laughed. "Watch it, Nappa! I'm stronger than you now and could vaporize you in a second!" Raditz exclaimed. "I'd like to see you try!" Nappa challenged. "Oh, shut up both of you. The last thing I need is one less ally to help me," Vegeta commanded. Raditz hmphed. Nappa looked over to where they were to go. A shiver ran down his spine. He had a bad feeling about this.

Frieza looked at the sun. He squinted. _Why is Appule taking so long?_ Frieza thought. He activated his scouter. He was startled at all the power levels raging toward him. He twitched. It was him. The Echidna. He could feel it. Frieza turned his hands into fists. "Men!" he shouted toward the ship. "Prepare for battle!" he shouted. There was a hurry of soldiers putting on armor and scouters as they rushed out of the ship. Frieza turned back to the horizon. They would be here any moment. Frieza shot a glanced back at the ship. The Master Emerald was in there. Only he knew where it was. He prayed it would be safe. In fact, he was so focused on the incoming power levels and his Master Emerald, that he didn't even notice the three power levels sneaking around the fallen Angel Island toward the back of his ship.

"There it is!" Piccolo shouted, pointing at the ship. "Looks like they saw us coming," Krillin noted. They all stopped about 30 meters away from the ship. They stared at Frieza and his army. Frieza scowled at them. Finally, he shouted, "Attack!"

By this time, Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa had made it to the back of the ship. "Keep your powers down. We don't want Frieza noticing two fairly high power levels and one extremely high power level in his ship. Once we have the Master Emerald, though, I don't really care," Vegeta smirked. They walked into the spaceship.

Sonic dodged one hit and returned another. These guys were jokes! He was taking one out with every strike. As was everyone else. Within minutes, half of the army was gone. Frieza smiled. "Retreat!" he shouted. The soldiers didn't complain. They started running toward the ship. Only Frieza and Rizo were on the battlefield now. "Rizo, go do me a favor and calm those men down," Frieza ordered. "Yes sir," Rizo replied, running back into the ship. Frieza stared at the nine fighters. "You've fought very well. Too bad your talents have to go to waste," Frieza smiled. "Really?" Piccolo smirked. "Yes, really. I know why you're here. You're here for my Master Emerald. Hah! You really think I was just going to _hand_ it to you?" Frieza laughed. "No, but that would be nice," Knuckles smiled. "Oh, I'm sure it would be. But if you knew the kind of power I have, you'd know I'm not into giving out gift baskets!" Frieza shouted, jumping at the group.

Raditz choked another out. "Why are all these men back in the ship?" Raditz growled. "Frieza probably wants to deal with the dimensional residents by himself," Vegeta explained. "He's a monster. Even the Echidna doesn't have a chance! I just wish he weren't this powerful. But then, my father would have probably killed him when he blew up Planet Vegeta," Raditz spoke. "Oh, you're still preaching that nonsense? As much as I hate Frieza, he didn't blow our home planet up. No one is that powerful," Vegeta smirked. "How could you say that? Frieza blew our planet up because he was scared that-" Raditz replied. Vegeta's laughing interrupted Raditz's sentence. "Frieza? Scared of us? Hah! How ridiculous! The Saiyans and Frieza were always on good account. It was just _us_ that rebelled against Frieza. If anything your father was a traitor to the Saiyan race," Vegeta laughed, walking toward the next door. "You…" Raditz gritted. He charged up a blast in his hand. "DIE!" he screamed, throwing the blast at Vegeta. Vegeta turned around and fired a single blast that destroyed Raditz's blast and shot straight through his stomach. Raditz slumped to the ground, barely alive. "V-vegeta…" Nappa murmured. "Don't say a thing, Nappa. He should've known not to try to take on me," Vegeta replied, walking up to the next door. The door was code locked. He typed in the code quickly and walked through. Nappa started to walk toward Raditz with the bag of senzu beans. Vegeta grabbed his arm. Nappa accidently dropped the bag. "Don't," Vegeta commanded. Nappa sighed and picked up the bag. He looked back at Raditz. "Sorry," he said, walking after Vegeta.

Frieza roundhouse kicked them all back. He laughed. Piccolo fired two blasts at him. Frieza deflected the two back at him. Piccolo blocked. Sonic charged forward and tried to trip him. No success. Frieza just jumped over the leg and delivered a kick into Sonic's head. Sonic was knocked unconscious for a few seconds. He woke up and immediately dashed back toward the others. Frieza laughed. "You can't be serious. You are the warriors that defeated my men?" Frieza smiled. Piccolo growled. "Were not doing so hot," Shadow noted. "Nope," Dende said, healing up Sonic. _You have to try another tactic,_ Nail said in Piccolo. Piccolo thought for a few moments. He got an idea. "Alright, here is the plan," Piccolo stated, "Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles, go around the ship and into the back. Try to find the Master Emerald. We'll keep Frieza busy," Piccolo said. "Alright then," Shadow nodded. The three prepared to run off. The other six charged Frieza. They ran. They made it around to the backside of his ship, where the door was open. They walked in. "Ah, man. It's gonna take forever to find it in this place!" Sonic whined. "Just be quiet and let me concentrate," Knuckles barked, putting his hands on his temples. "Oh, yeah. You can sense Chaos Emeralds, can't you?" Sonic smirked. "Yeah, and so can I," Shadow added in. Knuckles sensed it. "It's this way!" Knuckles shouted, running down one of the corridors. They passed through six doors that were already open and rooms full of dead Frieza Soldiers. Then, they got to the seventh door. It was locked. "Strange, why is this one locked?" Shadow asked. "As if I know," Sonic shrugged. "Look around the room for something we could use to open it," Knuckles said. Something hit Sonic in the back of the head. He turned around, ready for a fight. He was surprised to see a Saiyan lying on the ground with a hole in his chest. Blood was on the ground around him. He tried to say something, but his voice was too weak to say it. Sonic crouched down to him. "What the…? Senzu beans are all around the room!" Shadow exclaimed. "What's going on here?" Knuckles asked. "51215," the Saiyan rasped. "What?" Sonic asked. "The code… 51215," the Saiyan choked out. "Who are you?" Sonic asked. "My name is Raditz. The Master Emerald… it's just through that door. You need to… act quickly. Vegeta is already in there," Raditz explained. Sonic's eyes widened. He started to get up, but Raditz bought him down again. "Make… sure… Frieza… pays…" Raditz breathed out. He closed his eyes and his grasp loosened. Sonic quickly snatch up a Senzu bean that was on the ground and dropped it into his mouth. No effect. Sonic walked up to the door and punched in 51215. The door opened. Shadow and Knuckles looked over. "Nice, Sonic!" Knuckles grinned. Sonic and the others walked in.

Frieza blasted Tails away. "Oh, this was fun, but I should really get to killing you now," Frieza smiled. He caught Krillin by the throat. Krillin choked something out that was only heard as a gargle. One thing was for sure, though. It rhymed with "Yuck Foo." No one had any idea what it meant. Frieza snapped his neck. Krillin slumped to the ground. "Krillin!" Gohan cried. "Who's next?" Frieza smiled. He stared at Dende. "How about you?" Frieza smirked. He fired a blast that hit Dende. "No!" Piccolo snarled. "Y-you…" Gohan growled. "Oh, crap," Piccolo said. Gohan's power spiked. He charged. Frieza dodged both of his fists and chopped at his side. The wind was knocked out of him. Frieza looked down at him. "Too bad. You had so much power that was never to be used," Frieza laughed. He aimed down at him. His ship's wall blew up. Frieza turned around. Vegeta was standing next to Nappa with the Master Emerald in his hands. Frieza's jaw dropped. Vegeta snickered. "Now, prepare to be defeated at the hands of Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta declared. He dropped the Emerald and placed his hands on it. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. Vegeta looked down at it. "What… is… going… ON!" Vegeta shouted. "Uh, I-I dunno," Nappa stuttered. Piccolo laughed. "That Emerald can only be used by people with a pure heart," Piccolo smirked. Vegeta looked up at him. "You're lying!" Vegeta snarled. "He's right," Sonic called, jumping out of the new hole in the ship. He was followed by Shadow and Knuckles. Vegeta lost all emotion in his face. Nappa just looked worried. Another chill ran down his spine. As if something bad were about to happen.

Raditz gasped. He sat up. _How am I alive?_ Raditz thought. Raditz stood up. He smirked. _Doesn't matter. Now, I have the power to overpower Vegeta. I will avenge my father if it's the last thing I do!_ Raditz smiled. Now, I'm sure you're wondering how this dead Saiyan has come back to life. Normally, a Senzu Bean heals one to his full health if still alive. If said person is already dead, the Senzu Bean has absolutely no effect. However, this Saiyan has what the other two do not. A strong will. A will to avenge his father and the entire Saiyan race. A will so strong his body had no choice but to follow it. But, his body could not, for it was dead. But, it sensed the Senzu Bean trying to work within him, and through the full concentrated power of his will, he brought his body back to life for nothing more than a millisecond. Enough time for the Senzu Bean to start it's work. And once it's started, it won't stop. There you have it folks. My explanation of bringing Raditz back to life.

Vegeta stared down at the Emerald. _So, that's why I couldn't use it? Because I don't have a pure heart? What kind of crap is that?_ Frieza thought. All of a sudden, a blur rushed by and stole the Master Emerald. Vegeta snapped back into the normal world. They all stare to where the power that stole the Emerald was. Raditz grinned as he set the Master Emerald on the ground. Frieza sighed. "Don't try it, Raditz. It only works for people with a _pure_ heart. You of all people wouldn't be a-" FRieza was interrupted by a bright shining from the Master Emerald. Frieza took a step back. Raditz's power started to rise. Frieza started to read. 303000… 560000… 980000!" Frieza was about t read more, but his scouter blew up. Nappa's did the same. As did Vegeta's. His power was still climbing. "This is a nightmare!" Frieza cried. The glowing stopped. The Master Emerald's green color was now nothing it was a life-less, gray emerald. Raditz pushed it backward. He laughed. Everyone stared at him. "B-but… he couldn't have…" Tails stuttered. Raditz stared at Frieza. "Now, I will avenge all the Saiyans _you_ killed," Raditz smiled. Frieza snarled. "So, I go through all that trouble _just_ to make you angry," Frieza growled. "Yeah," Raditz laughed. Frieza smiled. He flew up into the air. "Oh, well. Looks like I'll just have to destroy the Saiyans once more," Frieza snickered, making a tiny ball of energy appear on his finger. It started to grow. It grew as he flew up. Then, it disappeared. Frieza held his gut in pain. Raditz had kneed him in the chest. He grabbed him by the horns and threw him down to the ground. He threw an energy ball down at him. Frieza looked up. He snarled. "Fuck you, Saiyan Monkey!" Frieza shouted, flipping Raditz off as he blew into pieces. Everyone just stood there in shock. Raditz landed. He looked at the heroes. He fired a blast behind him and blew up Frieza's Spacehip. He walked toward them. Yami stepped in front of them. "Alright! You've done it, now stop. You've avenged your race, now don't harm anyone else!" Yami commanded. Raditz grabbed him by the neck and threw him behind him. "You'll be the first to die," Raditz snickered, turning toward the alien. "No!" Tails shouted, charging forward. A strange black transparent dome appeared over Raditz and Yami. Tails couldn't pass through. Yami stood up and ignited into white flames. "It is time. You must run. I will fire the attack and my identity will be revealed. Now, go!" Yami shouted, getting into his fighting position. Everyone stayed where they were. "Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, snapping his fingers and appearing in the dome. Yami looked at him. "What are you doing?" Yami asked. "I'm going to help you, Master," Shadow explained. "Why?" Yami asked. "You trained me, I want to see if my power has increased enough to finally beat that Faker," Shadow smirked, glancing at Sonic. "You'll die!" Yami argued. "I don't care," Shadow smirked. Yami stared at him. He finally nodded. They both charged at him. Raditz appeared behind them and elbowed them both down. Raditz chuckled. They both jumped back up. Raditz fired two shots at the both of them. The attack was so fast that Yami just barely survived. Shadow didn't have that chance. He was now a corpse in a crater. The dome was beginning to weaken. Still, no one moved. Raditz flew high into the air, breaking the dome in the process. He charged up an attack in one hand. And fired it down at Yami. Everyone was about to run to his aid, but he just pushed them all back by force of will. The blast was about a fourth of the way there. He held both hands behind him. A blue energy sphere appeared in his hands. "Kaaaaaaa-Meeeeeee…" Yami shouted. Everyone stopped in their tracks. The blast was half-way now. "Haaaaaaa-Meeeeeee…" Yami screamed. _Is he doing what I think he's doing?_ Piccolo thought. The blast was three-fourths of the way. "Ha!" Yami finished, blasting the Kame-Hame-Ha at Raditz's Shining Friday. The two met seven-eighths of the way there. The two blasts locked. Everyone took a step back. It was now a power struggle. And Raditz was winning with one hand behind his back. The Shining Friday was just inches away from Yami's hands. Then, the flames on his body went out. And instead of there being a faceless black alien in his place, there was a human with a gi that was identical to Krillin's gi. His hair was a mess. Like he still had bed head. He looked at them and smiled. Sonic was shocked at the man's resemblance to Gohan. Then, it clicked in his brain. "Dad!" Gohan cried, starting to dash for him. "No!" Piccolo shouted, grabbing Gohan and Knuckles before taking off with Sonic and Tails in tow. That's when the Shining Friday engulfed Goku. The explosion was gigantic. Big enough for the cameras at the press conference to immediately look over to the explosion. About as big as an atomic explosion. Only, there was no mushroom cloud. Piccolo, Sonic and Tails barely escaped the explosion's range.

Raditz coughed and looked down at the crater he made. He smiled as he lowered to the ground. Vegeta and Nappa came back as well. Nappa looked at him. "Y-you… you're a… a s-" Nappa stuttered. "No! He can't be! He can't be the Super Saiyan!" Vegeta cried in disbelief. Raditz smiled at him. "Does it drive you that crazy? Have I broken your pride?" Raditz snickered. Vegeta growled. "Die!" Vegeta shouted, charging at him. Raditz ducked his punch and tripped him. He fired a blast down at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta breathed no more. Nappa looked down at his former boss. He backed up. Raditz smiled at him. Nappa began to run away. Raditz hit him without a sweat. Raditz flew high into the air. He breathed in the cold air. He saw things much differently now. A way he liked to see things. He smiled a wicked smile.

Eggman walked onto the bridge. "Metal Sonic! Are we ready?" Eggman asked. "Indeed," Metal Sonic confirmed. Eggman smiled. He walked back into his lab. He looked at the growing body he was making. It was about at the age of 21 now. It wouldn't be ready until it was the age of about 32. "How do things come, Doctor?" a gruff voice asked from the shadows. Eggman turned toward him. "Ahh, your Majesty. Project: Ace is right on schedule, as is Project: Storm. "Good," the gruff voice replied. "Might I ask where the Prince is?" Eggman asked. "He is currently in his chambers. We've had a long journey and he wishes for sleep," the voice answered. Eggman looked back at the body. _You'll be done soon, won't you? _Eggman tought. He chuckled. _Sonic the Hedgehog, here I come!_ Eggman thought gleefully.

**WHAT IS PROJECT: ACE AND PROJECT: STORM?**

**IS RADITZ REALLY A SUPER SAIYAN?**

**AND WHAT WILL OUR HEROES DO TO STOP BOTH OF THESE MANIACLE VILLAINS?**

**THE HUNT BEGINS, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CHAOS DRAGON Z!**


	11. The Hunt Begins

Vector threw his bag to the side and immediately went for the couch. He jumped over the back of it and landed, stretching out on the couch. Charmy flew in, still under the sugar-influence of eight BombJab Cream Sodas. Espio walked in, rubbing his temples. "Ahh, it's nice to be back in the city, eh, Espio?" the crocodile on the couch spoke. "We were supposed to be here eight days ago! Who knows what happened in that time," Espio replied, sitting on the couch and picking up the remote. Vector opened one eye. "What could happen? It's not like any villains are returning. And Eggman isn't gonna make a move after Knuckles burned him last time. Seriously, you sound like one of those alien preacher who say the aliens are coming to destroy us all when a hurricane comes! No aliens are coming out of the sky," Vector smirked, putting on his headphones. "Yeah, whatever. It can't hurt to be too cautious," Espio sighed, turning on the TV. The news reporter was saying, "And that concludes our program 'Aliens from the Sky' tonight." "Vector!" Espio exclaimed. No answer. "Vector!" Espio shouted. He look over at the crocodile. "Vector wou-" Espio noticed the headphones on his head. He threw the remote at him. Vector sat up and threw the headphones off. "What!" he shouted in Espio's face. "Look!" Espio said, pointing at the TV. But, at this point, a Pizza Commercial was on. "Ooh, yeah. Good idea, Espy. We should order out. Yo, Charmy! Toss me the phone, will ya?" Vector called out. Charmy flew over and picked up the phone. "34. Capital A. Pineapple. Hike!" he shouted at lightning fast speed, chucking the phone at him. Espio stood up. "No! Not the pizza com-" Espio was interrupted by a phone smacking into the back of his head. He turned around. "Charmy!" he shouted. "Hey, that's what you get for getting in the way of his 34, Capital A, Pineapple throw," Vector shrugged. Espio sighed. He tossed Vector the phone. "Just make sure we at least get a meat-lovers," Espio rubbed his eyes, sitting down. Espio resumed watching TV. A voice over was talking, saying, "If you missed our special program 'Aliens from the Sky', don't worry! We have an encore presentation coming up next," the voice over said. "Vector…" Espio said. "And make sure you put extra anchovies! If I don't get extra anchovies like last time… no, I thought we already went over this, those were tuna! Big difference from anchovies! Yeah. Okay. That's right. Alright, see ya tomorrow, Cheese," Vector finished, hanging up the phone. "You order our pizza from a chao?" Espio asked in disbelief. "Hey, you'd be surprised by how well a chao can make pizza. And you should taste their stuffed bell peppers! Delicious!" Vector exclaimed. "Look, Vector, we have to watch this," Espio pointed at the TV. "What, is Doctor Who on?" Vector asked looking at the TV. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Charmy exclaimed as he flew around the corner. His sugar supply ran out in mid-flight. He fell to the ground and started snoring. Vector got up and walked to the door. He opened the door just a crack. "Knuckles!" he exclaimed. He through the door open wide and gave him a bear hug. "Yeah, nice to see you too, Vector. Now, please set me down," Knuckles said. Vector set him down. "Hey, wazzup, Speedy?" Vector greeted Sonic. "Hey, Vec," Sonic greeted back, dodging his bear hug and walked into the house. "Nice to see ya, Miles," Vetor grinned at Tails. Tails walked in without saying anything. He turned to greet the next guest and was greeted by a boy. "Uh, hello. W-who is this?" Vector asked. "That's Gohan. The guy behind him is Piccolo," Knuckles said, bumping fists with Espio. "Huh," Vector shrugged, letting Gohan walk pass. When he saw Piccolo, he slammed the door and locked it. "Knuckles! An alien has abducted Piccolo!" Vector shouted. "Oh, please. Weren't you the one who said aliens weren't going to attack?" Espio smirked looking back at Vector. Piccolo broke down the door. "Dear, God!" Espio shouted, instinctively turning invisible. "No, no, no. That _is_ Piccolo," Sonic said. Vector looked back at him slowly. He turned toward Sonic. "You sure?" he asked. "Yes," Sonic confirmed. "Whatever, but if he starts to abduct someone, you are officially off my friends list!" Vector finished. "So, what can we do for ya?" Espio asked, turning visible once more. "First of all, why is there a sleeping bee in your hallway?" Piccolo asked. "Oh, he just crashed from his sugar rush," Vector explained. "Second of all, is this how you treat special government powers?" Knuckles asked. "Hey! We get this stuff because were busy! Oh! And that reminds me. Team Chaotix has been nominated for the World's Best Detective Group!" Vector smiled. "You're detectives?" Piccolo asked. "Well, we were hired for government purposes, but government detective cases don't happen so often, so we have to take smaller jobs on the side to pay the bills," Vector explained. "And speaking of, how's that train case coming?" Knuckles asked. "Oh! Well, we actually solved that one eleven days ago, but-" Vector started. "Can we please just get on with business?" Piccolo asked. "Oh, right! So, what do ya need?" Vector asked. Knuckles face seemed to darken. "We need it," Knuckles stated. "Wait, you mean…" Vector's voice trailed off. "Yes, we need the Chaos Emerald I gave to you for safe-keeping," Knuckles confirmed. Vector glanced at all of them. "It's in the office safe," Vector said. Everyone followed Vector into his office it was cluttered with old case files that were all stamped "SOLVED" on them and Chinese food that was at least fourteen days old. "Sorry 'bout the mess. In between relaxation, sleep and work, we don't get many chances to clean up," Vector chuckled nervously. He stopped in the middle of the room. He ripped up part of the carpet to reveal a trap door. "Yo, Espio! Where's the key to the trap door?" Vector called into the living room. A pair of floating keys came in and planted themselves on Vector's nose. "Thanks," Vector sighed, picking them off his nose. He unlocked the padlock and threw it off and opened the trap door. Underneath that was a vault-like steel door. He turned the vault wheel with tremendous strength. He opened that door. He pulled out a medium sized safe. About as big to fit under your sink. He rolled the combination lock around. Eventually, a loud click was heard. He opened that door. Underneath that door was a door that had a keypad on it. He typed in the number 1337 and opened that door underneath that door was a handprint scanner. He took off his right hand gloved and placed his hand on the scanner. The door clicked open. He put his glove back on. A vocal password was required now. He spoke clearly the words, "Team Chaotix." The machinery recognized Vector's voice. That door clicked open. Piccolo yawned. He reached in and picked up a purple emerald from the safe. "Here ya go," Vector smiled, handing the guardian the Chaos Emerald. "Great! One down, six to go," Knuckles smirked. "Five to go," Piccolo corrected, handing him a red emerald. "What? Since when did you have these?" Knuckles asked. "Since I came here. I only just now realized what a Chaos Emerald looked like, so I realized we had one in our possession," Piccolo explained. "So, Knuckles, you really think the Chaos Emeralds will help us defeat Raditz?" Tails asked. "It's the only chance we have,' Knuckles replied. "Hey, uh, Vector. We might have a little problem," Espio called from the living room. They all walked out there. "What's wrong with him?" Espio asked, nodding to Gohan. Ever since they got here, Gohan just sat on the couch and stared at the ground. "Oh, his dad died," Sonic explained. "Ooh…" Espio whistled. "And then he was reborn. And then killed again. And reborn a third time. And killed again," Knuckles added in. "Oh, wow," Espio shrugged. "Well, if you're counting the first time, sure. But, Gohan wasn't alive the first time he died," Sonic replied. "Why did it work?" Gohan asked suddenly looking up. "What?" Sonic asked. "Why did the Master Emerald grant it's power to Raditz? He was just as evil as Frieza," Gohan explained, looking at Sonic. "No, he wasn't," Knuckles sighed. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked, standing up and looking at the echidna. "First, I'm pretty sure there isn't a being in the Multiverse as evil as Frieza. Second, the Master Emerald gave him the power because he was going to kill Frieza. The most evil person in the universe," Knuckles explained. "So, it gave its power to him because he was going to do something good?" Gohan tried to confirm. "Well, yeah. He may not be pure, but his action was," Knuckles recapped. "But, he's destroying the world, now," Gohan whined. "The Master Emerald can't take power back. It has to be either _given_ back, or taken out of the person who absorbed the energy in the first place and _then_ given back," Knuckles explained. "Well, how do we take the power back?" Gohan asked. "We could beat him into submission. That one always works," Sonic suggested. "Wouldn't think it would end any other way," Piccolo smirked. "The only problem is… Raditz is way out of our league, now. The only way we stand a chance against this guy is if we use all 7 Chaos Emeralds. And the only problem with that is… well, only one person can absorb the energy. I volunteer Sonic," Knuckles spoke. "I second," Tails said, raising a hand. "Wait a second, why does Sonic get to use them? Why not Gohan?" Piccolo asked. "Well, Sonic has more experience with Chaos Power. You two are new at it, _and_ from another dimension, so I don't know what kind of effect it would have on you," Tails shrugged. "Well, Raditz seemed okay," Piccolo growled. "That was the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald was created to stop the Chaos Emeralds from being used for evil. It has a more controllable force. The _Chaos_ Emeralds are harder to control, and if used on the wrong person, could create a monster," Knuckles explained. "Fine, you didn't need to go all 'With Power Comes Responsibility' on me," Piccolo growled, walking out of the house. "Well, we have all we need, let's go," Sonic said. "See ya later, Vec. Later, Espy. Wake up soon, Charmy," Knuckles said his farewells, walking out the door. They all stood in the city. Piccolo was in the shadows. "Alright, two down and five to go," Tails nodded. "I know that Blubber Butt has one," Sonic added. "I'm pretty sure G.U.N. has two," Knuckles added. "There's one over in that Jewelry store window," Gohan pointed. Everyone was silent. "Alright, three down four to go," Knuckles smiled.

**OUR HEROES HAVE STARTED THEIR SEARCH FOR THE CHAOS EMERALDS**

**AND HAVE FOUND THREE ALREADY**

**BUT WILL THEY BE ABLE TO CLAIM THE OTHERS FROM G.U.N. AND EGGMAN?**

**THE HUNT CONTINUES, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CHAOS DRAGON Z!**


	12. GUN

"Commander? You called for us?" Rouge tried to confirm, walking into the room with Omega. "Yes, I did. As you know, Agent Shadow hasn't returned from his mission in finding what those four spaceships were. He was presumed dead, and a crazy light show over at the Fallen Angel Island a day ago confirmed it. A large amount of Chaos Energy was being used over there, energy only Shadow could use," the Commander explained, turning to the two agents. "Database shows that Super Sonic could have used the Chaos Energy as well," Omega spoke. "Yes, but he would need the Chaos Emeralds to do that, and we have two, so that immediately rules that out," the Commander replied. "What about Knuckles? He can do that Chaos Mumbo Jumbo sometimes," Rouge added in. "Both of you need to stop clutching at straws!" the Commander snapped. The two were stunned. The Commander sighed. "We've lost over twenty agents trying to figure out what the hell is going on, so I think you should admit that even our best couldn't complete this mission. Something has been attacking our agents. Something alien," the Commander explained, pulling out a remote and pressing a button, rolling down the holo-screen and displaying a picture of a purple alien on it. "My god…" Rouge whispered. "This is what visuals gave us about the thing attacking our agents. I need both of you… to find them," the Commander continued. "Them?" Rouge asked. "Data shows by 'Them' you mean Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower and Knuckles the Echidna," Omega spoke. "Those are them. Good luck," the Commander nodded.

Knuckles picked up the water bucket. He grumbled. He walked back to camp. "I don't see why we couldn't have just stayed with Vector," Knuckles growled, setting the bucket down. "Oh, you're just grumpy because it's your turn to do all the chores," Sonic smirked. "Watch it, Sonic. I have the power to smash you into the ground where you stand!" Knuckles threatened. "So, you have the next couple of days booked," Tails laughed. Sonic gave him a high-five. Gohan's eyes widened. Piccolo snarled. Sonic and Tails felt it next. Then Knuckles. They all felt it now. They looked to the West. The direction of Eggman's base. "Ol' Egghead is cooking up something nasty," Sonic noted. "I haven't felt that kind of power since…" Piccolo's voice trailed off. But it didn't matter. They all knew what he meant. Frieza.

"Lower your power fool!" the shadowed voice snarled. "Sorry, father. I can't lower my power immediately after I awake," his son replied. "Damn it! Sonic probably felt that! I bet he's on his way here now!" Eggman whined. "Pah! Let him come," the prince smiled. "Do I have to remind you that for our plan to succeed, Sonic must be alive?" his father scolded. "Metal Sonic! Come here!" Eggman shouted. Metal Sonic walked in. "Yes, Master?" he replied. "How is Project: Storm coming along?" Eggman asked. "It shall be ready before the day is done," Metal Sonic bowed. "We need a distraction of some kind! Something to keep the Hedgehog busy!" Eggman snarled. "He already has a distraction!" the Prince smiled. "What is it?" Eggman asked. "My team tells me they're on a Mission to find all of the… What was it, Power Diamonds?" the Prince wondered. "Chaos Emeralds?" Eggman asked nervously. "That's the one," the Prince nodded. Eggman growled. He looked over to the Grey Emerald on his desk.

Omega sped toward his destination with Rouge in tow. Omega saw them up ahead. All five of them. They were all looking the opposite direction, West. They noticed him somehow and turned around. Omega stopped with Rouge. "Well, well, well. The rest of Team Dark," Sonic grumbled. "Nice time to drop in," Tails said sarcastically. "Is is true? Is Shadow…?" Rouge asked. "And why do you think we know?" Piccolo asked. Omega immediately pulled out his full arsenal of weapons and aimed them at Piccolo. "Go ahead and try it," Piccolo smirked. "Woah! Stop! Piccolo is on our side!" Gohan exclaimed, jumping in front of Piccolo. "Piccolo?" Rouge asked. "Looks like we got a lot a explainin' ta do," Sonic smiled. After the past 11 chapters in a nutshell, they finally understood. "So, the only chance you got against this Raditz guy is the Chaos Emeralds?" Rouge asked. "Yep," Tails nodded. "Raditz will be set to a high-priority threat," Omega assured, logging into his database. "But, how can we help?" Rouge asked. "Gee, let me think… oh, yeah! We just had an entire conversation (THAT WAS SKIPPED OVER BY MAGGAX) about why we needed the CHAOS EMERALDS," Piccolo growled. "You want us to give you the Chaos Emerald?" Rouge asked. "No! We want you to give us flowers so that we may present them to Raditz and hope he doesn't kill us all!" Piccolo shouted, "I swear, this chic is dumb." "Hey!" Rouge called. "So, will you give us them or not?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, sure. On one condition. Help us track down an alien that has been hunting down our Agents," Rouge reasoned. "What does he look like?" Tails asked. Rouge handed over a paper with the alien's picture on it. "That's Appule. I could never forget that face," Knuckles growled. "Well, since you've got the most experience with this guy, you can help them track him down," Piccolo grumbled, lying down on his back. "What? No! I'm not gonna work with that Bat!" Knuckles growled. "And why not?" Piccolo asked. "I don't trust her one bit! She's been trying to steal the Master Emerald for Ages!" Knuckles snarled. "I'm actually surprised she hasn't already stolen it, what with you losing it to a half-dead alien," Piccolo smirked. "You little…!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Can you just leave? Please?" Tails asked. "Why?" Knuckles asked. "Well, One, because we're half-way through the chapter already and we haven't even _started_ to hunt for Appule," Tails explained. Everyone remained silent. "And reason number two is because I can't make breakfast with all this noise," Tails added in. "Fine," Knuckles growled, turning toward the last two members of Team Dark. "Where shall we start our search?" Knuckles asked.

They walked through the forest silently. "Nice weather," Rouge finally said. "That was the worst possible sentence you could begin small talk with," Omega replied. "It was two words. I don't think that counts as a sentence," Rouge shrugged. "I'm actually pretty sure it does. 'I did' is a two word sentence," Knuckles added in. "It was more of a note than a sentence, though," Rouge replied. "Yeah, I suppose," Knuckles nodded. "I'm going to destroy half the forest out of boredom," Omega sighed. They stayed silent for a long time. An explosion went off right next to Omega. "Oh, Thank God!" Knuckles sighed. Appule landed. "I've been waiting a long time to settle my score with you, Echidna," Appule sneered. "Well, well, if it ain't the Purple Pigeon, Appule," Knuckles smiled. "Laugh all you want, Echidna. I've been training for our encounter, harder than anyone! Now, I will have my revenge!" Appule snickered. Appule charged. Knuckles dodged his attack and smashed him in the back. Appule turned around and threw a kick into Knuckles' side. Knuckles was sent crashing into a tree. Rouge jumped and used her Tornado Kick on Appule. Appule just grabbed her leg and threw her into Omega. He charged a blast and fired it at them. Knuckles jumped in front of them and hit the blast, sending it farther into the forest. Appule charged again and sent a fury of kicks and puches to Knuckles, who blocked most of them. "Meteor Punch!" Knuckles shouted, throwing his fist into Appule's stomach. An explosion appeared in front of Knuckles' fist. Appule was sent careening backwards. Knuckles turned toward Rouge and Omega. "Get outa here!" he shouted. Appule fired three blasts of orange ki at him. Knuckles deflected the first two, while the last hit him straight on. Knuckles staggered back. _He shouldn't be this strong!_ Knuckles thought. Then, he felt it. The Chaos Emerald. Appule had one! "So, that's what allowed you to reach such heights of power," Knuckles snarled. "What?" Appule asked. "The Chaos Emerald you're holding. It allowed you to reach a higher power than you should've been able to," Knuckles explained. Appule charged again, throwing a knee into an unsuspecting Knuckles. Knuckles fell to his knees. Appule laughed. "You fool! So sure, you figured out how I became so powerful, it won't do you much good. Now, die!" He laughed, charging an orange ball of ki in his hand. Rouge kicked him in the back of the head. Omega followed up with a barrage of bullets and missiles. The ball of ki disappeared. He turned around angrily and slapped Rouge back. He caught one of Omega's missiles and threw it back at him. Omega dodged it by three inches. Knuckles got up and smashed both hands into Appule's back. Appule stumbled forward. He turned around and threw a ball of ki at Knuckles. But, the echidna was already gone. He had already rolled between Appule's legs and was on the other side of him. Knuckles released a barrage of punches and kicks into Appule's back. Appule fell to the ground. "This… isn't… possible…" Appule breathed as he died. Appule closed his eyes. The Victorious Echidna picked up the Cyan Chaos Emerald. Knuckles then turned toward Rouge. She was unconscious and had a broken arm, but otherwise okay. Omega didn't have a scratch on him. Omega carried Rouge until she regained consciousness, when she decided to fly. "Well, thanks. He was way beyond us to defeat," Rouge finally said to Knuckles. "Yeah well, express your gratitude through giving us the two Chaos Emeralds G.U.N. has," Knuckles replied. "I'll go get them," Rouge nodded, flying toward the direction of the G.U.N. HQ. Omega stayed behind for a few seconds. He turned to Knuckles. "I've done some searching on the internet. If Raditz _is_ as strong as you say he is…" Omega didn't finish. Knuckles already understood. He nodded. Omega turned again and started to walk back to the HQ.

**AND THUS, THE LAST OF FRIEZA'S HENCHMEN FALL**

**BUT, THEY STILL HAVE ONE CHAOS EMERALD TO GO**

**WILL THEY RETRIEVE THE FINAL EMERALD FROM DR. ROBOTNIK?**

**THE HUNT CONTINUES, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CHAOS DRAGON Z!**


	13. The Final Emerald

Metal Sonic walked into Eggman's office. "What is it?" Eggman asked. "I just wanted you to know, sir. Project: Storm is ready. We can take off if-" Metal Sonic started. "No! We will _not_ take off! We will stay until Sonic arrives!" Eggman shouted. "Of course, sir," Metal Sonic bowed, exiting the room. "For such a strong creation, he is not very bright, is he?" the Prince smirked. "He's just a stupid machine built for battle. Battles he doesn't even win!" Eggman growled. "So, why do we have to wait for Sonic again?" the Prince wondered. "Gah! Weren't you listening? We need him to… well, let's just say clean up a bit, eh?" the Prince's father explained. "Right you are. And according to my satellites, he isn't _too_ far away. And he has all other six emeralds! Which means he _has_ to come here next!" Eggman concluded, looking at the terminal. "Good! Soon, very soon, Project: Ace will be complete and we will have the Earth!" the King laughed.

The five ran as fast as they could. They had to get that last emerald quickly. The sooner the better. They all ran in silence. "Wait…" Tails finally broke the silence. "What?" Sonic asked. "I just realized something!" Tails exclaimed. "What?" Gohan asked. "Well, when I saw the Saiyans land, I was looking for Sonic in my Tornado. The sky split open and four ships came crashing down to Earth," Tails explained. "Yeah, so?" Piccolo growled. "So? There are _three_ Saiyans. And I saw _four_ ships. Why?" Tails asked. "It doesn't matter, we're here!" Piccolo exclaimed. They saw the giant city of Robotropolis. Sonic smirked to himself. It would be a breeze getting through here. The next five minutes contained Sonic and his friends destroying Eggman's robots. That's when they got to Eggman's Main Base. They opened the front door with a bang. Surprisingly, the corridor they were in was empty. All of them were. Sonic lead them through the base, the way he knew Eggman was. Sonic stopped at a gigantic door. He turned around to the other four. "Through this door is a very large room that Eggman and I usually have our big showdowns in. I don't know what he's got in store for us, but it's definitely not as strong as we are now," Sonic smirked. They all nodded. "Who's ready?" He asked. They all replied, "Yes." Sonic punched down the door. Inside was a floating terminal with Eggman's face on it. "Well, don't be shy, come on in!" he greeted. The five walked in cautiously. "Oh, honestly! Do you not trust me enough to not attack you upon entering this room?" Eggman smiled. "Frankly, no," Sonic replied. "I'll save you a heroic speech and just say I know why you're here," Eggman spoke. "Really now?" Piccolo smirked. "You are here for my Chaos Emerald. Now, I could probably save myself the trouble and hand it over immediately," Eggman shrugged. "But you're not going to, are you?" Sonic replied. "Nope," he smiled as giant robot rose dramatically from the floor behind it. "Allow me to introduce to you the G. Mech II," Eggman sneered. "Oh, you put this guy back together? I suppose the original was difficult to defeat, and I'm sure this one was going to be impossible to defeat, if it weren't for me increasing in power so much," Sonic smiled. "Go ahead, rodent, and brag about how strong you are. I don't care how strong you've become, you're still nothing to this machine!" Eggman laughed. "So, you're going to give me the Chaos Emerald after I discombobulate Humpty Dumpty here?" Sonic smirked. "That's right," Eggman confirmed, the screen rising to the top of the room. The G. Mech II took a step forward. Piccolo shot a blast at it, taking off it's right arm. Sonic spin dashed through the left arm. Both arms just snapped back, instantly repairing the machine. It took a swing at Sonic, who dodged it's attack easily. It fired some blasts from its eyes toward Sonic, who dodged them all. Piccolo jumped up and threw a punch into its neck. Gohan started to charge up a Kamehameha. Tails and Knuckles went for the legs. Piccolo kept a constant barrage of hits, each hit making more of a dent in it. Sonic just kept it distracted. It couldn't hit them all. Piccolo backed off for Gohan's Kamehameha, as did Tails and Knuckles. Sonic ran right behind Gohan. "Ha!" Gohan shouted, firing the blast at the G. Mech II. Eggman seemed to laugh. The blast hit it full on. After the explosion died down, the five stood shocked that the G. Mech II was still standing. "H-how is that…" Gohan stuttered. "Don't stop now, Gohan! Give it everything you've got!" Piccolo shouted, charging up a Masenko. "Right!" Gohan nodded, charging another Kamehameha. Piccolo and Gohan released their blasts. The explosion was so big, they were actually pushed back by mere force. G. Mech II just stood there. "Gah! How is it surviving?" Piccolo snarled. It launched a blast. This one was faster and bigger than the one he shot at Sonic. Everyone ran out of the way except Piccolo. He flew up to meet the blast and threw a fist at it. As soon as his fist connected with it, something strange happened. Piccolo roared in pain, but he kept his hand steady. Finally, the blast flew backwards to G. Mech II. Just as Piccolo planned. G. Mech II was standing still. The blast hit it with tremendous force. The G. Mech II still was standing after the explosion cleared. Piccolo fell to his knees. "Thank you, Piccolo, for your generous contribution," Eggman laughed. Gohan flew over to him. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked. "I… I don't know. It's as if deflecting that blast took a more lot out of me than it should have," Piccolo growled. The G. Mech II walked forward. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles jumped out in front of him. Piccolo joined them, followed by Gohan. Sonic made the first move, trying to distract it. The G. Mech II kicked him in mid-run. Tails charged and flew directly toward him as Knuckles went around. The G. Mech II kicked Knuckles away and shot a blast at Tails. It hit Tails straight on. Strangely enough, the blast seemed to go back to G. Mech II even when Tails did nothing to deflect it. It hit the G. Mech II straight on. The G. Mech II still stood. Piccolo charged it. It shot at him again. Piccolo was able to dodge it. He fired a blast straight at it. No effect. He readied himself for hand-to-hand combat. G. Mech II just swatted him out of the air with extreme speed. Piccolo fell to the ground. The G. Mech II put one of its hands on Piccolo. Piccolo cried out in pain. That sent Gohan through the roof. His power spiked. "Stop that!" Gohan shouted, slamming into G. Mech II with all his might. The G. Mech II flew backwards. He dropped down to Piccolo and dropped a senzu bean into his mouth. He did the same with Tails. He was still pissed. He turned toward G. Mech II. He shouted and charged. Tails sat up. "Everyone! I know how he's winning! He's absorbing our energy attacks! And his energy attacks absorb from us and just return it to him! And if he grabs you, he'll absorb your power then, too!" Tails announced. "Well done, Tails. You've finally figured it out," Eggman snickered. "But, you've already powered him up too much. He is now invincible!" Eggman laughed. Gohan tossed G. Mech II's head over to where Eggman could see it. "Oh, bullocks," he murmured. "Well?" Sonic started to tap his foot. "Very well, a deal's a deal," Eggman grumbled, pressing a button. At the far side of the room, the Grey Emerald appeared on a pedestal. There was a sudden rumbling. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" a voice from the speaker said. They knew that voice all too well. "Raditz!" Sonic snarled. "He must have some sort of communication device and used it to hack into the speakers!" Eggman exclaimed. "Rightio, Egg-dude. Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and say, 'I'm going to destroy your base now'," Raditz laughed. "Oh, crap," Sonic whimpered. "I'll give you five minutes before I fire a single blast down there and destroy the entire base. Starting… now!" Raditz finished. Eggman shut down the screen. "Come on!" Sonic shouted, running out the way they came.

Eggman jammed his folders into a bag. "Go! Go! Go! Into Project: Storm! We have to get out of here!" Eggman hurried them along. Everyone inside Eggman's main base at that time all loaded onto Project: Storm. He hurried to the bridge.

Sonic and the others were half-way. "Wait!" Tails shouted. Everyone stopped. "The Chaos Emerald!" he shouted. "Oh, no!" Sonic slapped himself. "Don't worry! I'll go back and get it! You go ahead!" Tails shouted, running back. The others continued. They got to the end. It took about two minutes to get out of the entire thing. Sonic looked back down the hallway. Then, Sonic heard something he most definitely didn't want to hear. "Initiating Lockdown in 2 Minutes," the speaker said in a computerized voice. Sonic waited anxiously for Tails. He didn't know how long it had been. It was going to cut it close. Then, he saw him. Tails, running down the hallway. Then, the front lockdown door started to close. Tails ran as fast as he could manage. He was almost there, and if he slid, he could make it. But, he didn't. Instead, he tossed it. He threw the Chaos in his hand as hard as he could. It rolled under the door. Half a second later, the door closed. He saw the flash of light above the building. Raditz had fired. He felt someone pull his arm. Piccolo pulled him away. Raditz's blast hit the building. That's when he saw it launch. The last thing he wanted to see. A giant head of Eggman launch out of the base and into space with amazing speed. Sonic didn't want to look at it. The Base exploded. Everything seemed to slow down. Nothing could have survived the explosion. No one. "What is that thing?" Piccolo asked, staring at the thing flying into space. Sonic fell to his knees. He closed his eyes. "The Death Egg," Sonic replied. Sonic looked at the Chaos Emerald in his hand. Tails had sacrificed himself to get them this. It was time to use. Sonic gripped it tightly. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He stood up. He turned around. "What is it?" Knuckles asked. "I think it's time… to pay Raditz a little visit," Sonic replied.

**THE STAGE IS SET FOR THE SEASON FINALE!**

**BUT WILL THE POWER OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS BE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT RADITZ?**

**THE TIME FOR THE FINAL BATTLE HAS COME**

**THE EPICNESS IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CHAOS DRAGON Z!**


	14. Emerald Showdown

**SEASON FINALE**

Sonic looked over at the Fallen Angel Island. He looked down to the seven Chaos Emeralds gathered at his feet. His hands were balled up into fists. Sonic the Hedgehog was ready for the Emerald Showdown. Knuckles rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He stood up and stumbled over to where Sonic was. "Have you been up all night?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah," Sonic replied. Knuckles shifted his weight. "It's four in the morning. The other two should be up in an hour or two," Knuckles noted. Sonic nodded. They stayed silent. "You have to get some rest. I mean, you _are_ going up against the strongest opponent we've ever faced," Knuckles tries to reason. Sonic didn't reply. Knuckles sighed. "Look, if you aren't sleeping because of what happened to Tails…" Knuckles voice trailed off. Sonic turned around. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to show him just how strong he is, and then kill him. He won't get away with killing all of those people!" Sonic spoke. He turned back to Angel Island. "Tails, Shadow, Krillin, Dende, Ya-… Goku. All of them are depending on me to avenge them. I won't let them down," Sonic finished. Knuckles shook his head. He walked back to the camp. Sonic didn't say a thing for an entire hour. Piccolo opened his eyes. He stood up and woke up Gohan. Piccolo walked over to Knuckles, who was making breakfast. He held up a half-burnt piece of meat. "I suppose I'm not as good of a cook as Tails is," Knuckles shrugged. Piccolo just walked past him and took a long drink of water. Gohan accepted the meat. No one said a whole word. Finally, at about 6:30, Piccolo addressed them all. "It looks like there'll be a storm. How dramatic. Anyway, I think we should head for the island. Now is better than later," Piccolo nodded. "Yeah," Sonic replied. The Hedgehog turned around and ate a piece of under-cooked meat. "Piccolo…" Gohan said, looking at the Namekian. Piccolo looked down at him. "What?" Piccolo asked. "Just in case we… we don't win, I just wanted you to know that I'm glad I knew you, even if it was for a short amount of time," Gohan smiled. Piccolo actually smiled back, but his smile disappeared a second later. "It was also nice to meet you guys," Gohan added, looking back at Knuckles and Sonic. "Yeah, you too, kid," Knuckles smirked. Sonic nodded and looked back to Gohan. Sonic stood up and held out his hand. Gohan looked down at the hand. The boy smiled. He shook the hand. "Nice to meet you," Sonic smiled. The four looked over to the Fallen Angel island. They all took two emeralds, except Gohan. They began their journey to Angel Island.

Raditz took a bite out of an apple. He took a look at the direction of the G.U.N. HQ. He shook his head. He looked over to Station Square. He smirked. _I'll destroy that one next,_ Raditz thought. He noticed something. He looked over in the direction of the mountain he found the Namekians at. They were coming. The final four survivors. He laughed. They thought they could topple him. The fools. He was a Super Saiyan. And nothing could stop him. He flew up on top of Angel Island. He smiled to himself. This was only going to take a few seconds.

Sonic and his friends arrived. Gohan took Knuckles by his arms and flew him up. Sonic was carried by Piccolo. They landed on Angel Island. They knew where he was. At the Master Emerald Shrine. They all headed there. Raditz stood atop the dead Master Emerald, that was where it would have been if no one had moved it. Raditz took a step down from it. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog. I suppose you're going to send Piccolo after me? He _is_ the most powerful of your group after all," Raditz smirked. Sonic smiled. "Keep on acting like that, and I'll beat you a lot more than I have to," Sonic replied. "Oh, really? Go ahead and try," Raditz smiled. The four of them laid all seven of the Chaos Emeralds in a circle around Sonic. They all glowed and started to orbit Sonic. His quills started to rise. His fur started to change color. His eyes turned from green to red. He roared as the Chaos Emeralds all disappeared, and Super Sonic was now levitating where they were circling. He had a golden aura. He opened his eyes and looked up to Raditz. Raditz was shocked to see the transformation. His expression quickly changed to the same smug look he always had on. "You think this little transformation will be able to defeat me?" Raditz laughed. "Maybe not, but it sure will be able to kick the crap out of you!" Sonic cried, charging at Raditz. The Showdown had begun. Raditz dodged his fist and he grabbed it, throwing him off the island. Sonic just flew back up. He unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches on Raditz. Raditz just held his arms in an X formation, blocking all of the hits. Raditz threw a punch into Sonic's cheek, launching him backwards. Sonic charged again, this time hitting Raditz in the gut. Raditz grunted. He was sent careening far back into the woods. Sonic flew through the trees in pursuit. After he flew by a particularly large tree, Raditz came from hiding and struck him on the head. Sonic fell to the ground. Raditz planted his boot on the back of Sonic's head. Raditz laughed. "Did you honestly think that you could defeat me, a Super Saiyan?" Raditz sneered. Sonic reached up and grabbed Raditz's leg and threw him forward. Sonic jumped up and threw a punch down at him. Raditz fired a blast at Sonic, sending him high above Angel Island. Raditz launched himself up at Sonic. Sonic dodged Raditz's first punch and blocked his second. Sonic charged up a blast fired it at Raditz. Raditz just dodged it. Raditz threw a kick at Sonic, who ducked it and headed downwards for the woods. Raditz followed hastily. Sonic wisped through the trees, trying to find a strong enough tree to bounce off. He saw it. He put his feet out in front of him and pushed off the tree, sending him backwards toward Raditz. He and Raditz clashed. The power struggle was brief. Raditz forced him backwards. Sonic smashed through the tree and hit another. He opened his eyes to be greeted by Raditz's foot. Sonic dodged to the side and flew up into the sky. Raditz stayed in the forest and tried to hit Sonic with blasts. Most of his blasts were dodged by the glowing hedgehog, but one did hit him, making him lose consciousness for a few seconds. When he awakened, he was half-way to the ground. He stopped in mid-air. Raditz came up behind him and smashed him in the back. Sonic was sent forward, but he quickly spun around and fired a blast at Raditz. Raditz deflected the blast with ease. "You've surprised me, Sonic the Hedgehog. You lasted much longer than I thought someone of your power would last, but I'm afraid it is time for this little duel to be over," Raditz smirked. "Is that so?" Sonic smiled. "Yes, but if it makes you feel better, it was fun while it lasted," Raditz laughed. Sonic got ready. With blinding speed, the Saiyan rushed forward and kneed Sonic in the chest. He appeared above Sonic and elbowed him down. Raditz charged a blast in his hand. "Shining Friday!" Raditz shouted, firing his blast down at Sonic. Sonic was able to stop his fall moments before crashing and rushed up to meet the blast. He met it with all his might. It seemed impossible to deflect the attack. He tried as hard as he could to send the blast back at Raditz. He soon realized that the ground was at his feet. He had only slowed down the blast. The blast started to press him down against the ground. And finally, Sonic's arms gave out. The blast hit him square in the chest, and created a giant explosion. When the dust cleared, Sonic was no longer Super Sonic, and the seven Chaos Emeralds were surrounding him in a circle. Raditz floated down to him. "Oh, dear. It seems I've made some roadkill. My gosh! It looks as if it's still alive! Betterput it out of its misery!" Raditz laughed, holding a hand above Sonic. "Any last words, Rodent?" Raditz sneered. "Yeah," he smirked, spindashing into Raditz's stomach. Raditz flew into the air. Sonic hopped up and closed his eyes. He concentrated. He concentrated hard. Raditz turned to him in rage. "You… little…" Raditz snarled. He charged up a blast and fired it down at Sonic. The explosion wasn't as powerful as Raditz had hoped, but it did the job. Raditz snickered. The dust was almost clear when a giant beam of light shot out of the clouds. (Cue epic music) The dust cleared to reveal the silhouette of the hegdehog in the middle of the beam of light. The Chaos Emeralds began their orbit again. This time, however, they began to change. Each one started to pulsate. Then, as if on cue, they all grew to a size the same as the Master Emerald. They slowly were absorbed by the pillar of light, and in an epic flash of brightness, Sonic was revealed. "W-what just happened?" Raditz stammered. Sonic was flashing the colors of the Chaos Emeralds. Red, Cyan, Purple, Green, Yellow, Blue, Grey, Repeat. Sonic looked up at Raditz with a smile on his face. He flew up to be at an equal level with Raditz. "There is more to the Chaos Emeralds than giving me the power to go Super. There power can also be increased, making _them_ turn Super, thus, making them Super Emeralds. When I absorbed them, my power increased to a level even _you_ could never achieve. I am no longer Sonic, or Super Sonic. I'm Hyper Sonic," Sonic grinned. Raditz tried to say something, but it only came out as a squeak. Raditz snapped back to his senses. He immediately turned around a flew for his life. Hyper Sonic appeared in front of him. Raditz turned another way. Hyper Sonic appeared in front of him again. Raditz flew straight up. He made it fairly high when Hyper Sonic once again appeared in front of him. "This…" Hyper Sonic punched Raditz in the face, "…is for Dende. This…" Sonic threw a punch into Raditz's gut, "…is for Krillin. This…" Sonic did a roundhouse kick into Raditz's face, "…is for Goku. This…" Sonic fired a blast at Raditz, "…is for Shadow. And this…" Sonic growled. He grabbed Raditz and flew up high, really high. He then released a fury of kicks and punches unto Raditz, who was to slow to block or dodge any. Sonic then grabbed him by his armor and shouted, "…is for Tails!" Sonic threw him downwards. Raditz hit the ground and created quite a crater. Sonic floated down to him and picked him up. He was still alive. Sonic floated back to the Master Emerald Shrine. He threw Raditz at Knuckles' feet. "Do it," Hyper Sonic nodded. Knuckles nodded back. He splayed his hands in front of him, toward Raditz. "The Chaos Emeralds are the servers. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The user unifies the Chaos. As the guardian of the Master Emerald, I return the power you stole to the Master Emerald!" Knuckles chanted. There was a bright green flash. The Master Emerald was bright green once again. The island rumbled. It rose into the air with amazing speed. The Five Pillars that were holding it up fell out. Sonic sighed, his hair turned to normal, and the Chaos Emeralds returned to normal as well. The Seven floated themselves to their own place around the Master Emerald. Knuckles smiled. "So, wait, by doing that entire chant, you returned all the power he stole, right?" Piccolo asked. "Yep," Knuckles replied cheerfully. "Huh," Piccolo nodded. "What about him?" Gohan asked, looking down at Raditz. Raditz struggled to stand up. Everyone got ready just in case. Raditz clenched his fist. They all knew he was charging an attack. They all prepared to beat him. Raditz laughed. "You think you're going to kill me? No, I don't think I'll give you that pleasure," Raditz smiled. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Knuckles asked. Raditz made the energy ball appear in his hand. He threw the ball at his own head. The now headless Raditz fell down dead. They stared at him in disbelief. "It's finally over," Piccolo sighed. "No, no it isn't," Gohan grimaced. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked. Gohan looked over at Station Square. "Why were there four crafts? Four Saiyan crafts when there were only three Saiyans?" Gohan asked. Everyone remembered. They looked at the Saiyan crash site. "I suppose were about to find out," Sonic smiled.

When they all arrived, they took a small breather. Who knew what was in that pod? No one. "What do you think might be in there?" Knuckles asked. "Perhaps another Saiyan?" Gohan suggested. "What cramped up in that small thing for a week? No way! Not when he could get out of there just like that," Sonic replied, snapping his fingers. "Well, then, what could it be?" Piccolo asked. "Who knows?" Sonic shrugged. "So, who's going to open it?" Knuckles asked. No one said anything. "I volunteer Sonic," Gohan raised his hand. "I second," Piccolo smirked. "Well, Sonic, looks like you gotta do it," Knuckles shrugged. "Pah! Buncha babies," Sonic murmured. Sonic slid down the crater side to the extra craft. He saw a small button on the side of the craft. He pressed small button and it opened. Out rolled seven orange balls, each one with a different number of red stars in it. "Dragon Balls!" Gohan exclaimed. They all knew what that meant. They all grabbed them and put them in the center of the four craters. "Now, before we do this, we have to think up a wish that we all agree on," Gohan spoke. "Yeah," Piccolo nodded. "How about, I wish that everyone that was killed by Frieza and his henchmen were alive," Sonic suggested. "Would that cover everyone?" Gohan asked. "Only if Shenron excepts loopholes like 'Raditz was _technically_ working for Frieza'," Sonic said. "Let's hope he does," Knuckles shrugged. "Good then," Gohan smiled. He turned to the Dragon Balls. "Eternal Dragon, come forth and Grant our wish!" Gohan shouted. The Dragon Balls started to glow. Then, a giant Chinese dragon popped out of the balls. He was huge! "That's Shenron?" Sonic smirked. "He's big," Knuckles noted. "Yeah, I think we noticed," Sonic laughed. "Speak to me your heart's desire," Shenron spoke. "I wish that everyone that was killed by Frieza and his henchmen were alive!" Gohan shouted. "Your wish is within my power, as such, it will be granted," Shenron replied, it's eyes starting to glow. Tails, Krillin, Dende, Goku, Shadow, Vegeta, Nappa, and Zarbon all appeared before them. They all blinked and looked around. "Woah, what happened?" Zarbon moaned, rubbing his temples. "W-we're alive," Vegeta bewildered. "Dad!" Gohan cried, embracing Goku. "Gohan!" Goku smiled. "Tails! Shadow!" Sonic and Knuckles smiled. "Dende," Piccolo smiled at him. Vegeta looked over to his pods. Zarbon opened his eyes and looked around. He gasped. "Oh, no," he murmured, flying off. "Well, I suppose it's time for you guys to go home, huh?" Shadow smiled, looking over at the travelers from another dimension. "Well, not quite. Ya see, Frieza's Ship is wrecked, our ship that we came in has been seized by the Government and probably taken apart, and we only have four Saiyan ships," Krillin replied. "So, who does home?" Sonic asked. "I am," Dende smiled, jumping In one of the ships. "We have better things to do than hang around this dustball," Vegeta snarled. "Heh, we always have something better to do," Nappa smirked. Vegeta and Nappa got into their own pods. The others all looked at each other. Krillin took a step forward. "I'll go," Krillin finally said. "What, why you?" Gohan asked. "Let's face it Gohan, I'm no use here, not anymore. You don't need me, so I'll just go," Krillin smiled. Goku stepped forward and gave him a handshake. "We'll do all we can to get out of here as soon as we can," Goku smiled. "Alright, but I'll hold you to that promise," Krillin replied. Krillin hopped in the last pod. Vegeta pressed a button, and they all closed. Vegeta pressed another button, and all of them raised into the air. The sky broke into a wicked smile. They all headed through. It closed behind them. Goku looked at the others. "Were going to be spending some time together, so what do you want to do?" Goku asked.

Eggman laughed. Everything was going according to plan. He looked over to the finished body he has created. It was complete. A perfect clone. Eggman looked out the window and into space. _Count your days Sonic the Hedgehog, for they will be very few_, Eggman thought. He broke out laughing again.

**END**


	15. Power Levels

These are just some power levels in case anyone was wondering. Enjoy!

NOTE: These Dragon Ball Z Characters' Storyline takes place in an Alternate Future than the main storyline. Power Levels for them may be different than the actual series.

**IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE**

**Arrival Saga (Chapters 1-4)**

Knuckles – 900

Cui – 18,000

Dodoria – 20,000

Zarbon – 23,000

Tails – 670

Raditz – 2,400

Nappa – 12,000

Vegeta – 36,000

Appule – 13,000

Sonic – 1,600

Sonic (with ring) – 3,200

Amy – 430

Amy with Hammer – 720

Hyper Knuckles – 90,000

Dende – 2,300

Nail – 42,000

Grand Elder – 230

Gohan – 2,000

Krillin – 2,100

Piccolo – 3,000

Tails (after power-up) – 5,400

Shadow – 1,500

Shadow (without rings) – 3,000

Shadow Chaos Blast – 9,000

Nappa (after Shadow battle) – 17,000

Raditz (after Shadow battle) – 11,000

Vegeta (after Shadow battle) – 37,000

Yami – 20,000

Yami (on fire) – 40,000

Vegeta(after Yami battle) – 42,000

Tails(Mid-Training) – 7,200

Frieza – 530,000

Recoome – 40,000

Murphy(Rizo) – 6,500

**Prologue Saga (Chapter 5)**

Goku – 870

Piccolo – 850

Krillin – 560

Gohan – 1

Tien – 800

Yamcha – 690

Chiaotzu – 230

Raditz – 1,200

Nappa – 8,000

Vegeta – 18,000

Cui – 18,000

Dodoria – 20,000

Zarbon – 23,000

Goku (after training) – 7,000

Goku Kaio-Ken – 10,500

Goku Kaio-Ken x2 – 14,000

Goku Kaio-Ken x3 – 21,000

Goku Kaio-Ken x4 – 28,000

Goku Failed Kaio-Ken x5 – 10,000

Zarbon (Monster) – 33,000

Kami – 1,000

Mr. Popo – 1,200

Tien (after training) – 2,700

Yamcha (after training) – 2,300

Chiaotsu (after training) – 1,300

Krillin (after training) – 2,100

Gohan (after training) – 1,250

Piccolo (after training) – 3,000

Gohan (angry) – 4,000

Gohan (after Nappa battle) – 2,000

Nappa (after special beam cannon) – 12,000

Raditz (after Piccolo battle) – 2,400

Vegeta (after Cui battle) – 36,000

**Ginyu Saga (Chapters 6-9)**

Frieza – 530,000

Murphy(Rizo) – 6,500

Appule – 13,000

Ginyu(concealed) – 60,000

Burter – 45,000

Jeice – 45,000

Recoome – 40,000

Guldo – 12,000

Shadow(after Power-Up) – 10,000

Yami – 20,000

Nail – 42,000

Tails(Mid-Training) – 10,120

Vegeta – 42,000

Nappa – 17,000

Raditz – 11,000

Giant Mech Mach II – 8,000

Eggmobile – 400

Eggman – 1

Sonic – 1,600

Amy – 430

Knuckles – 900

Piccolo – 3,000

Gohan – 2,000

Krillin – 2,100

Vegeta(after Recoome battle) – 68,000

Nappa(after Guldo battle) – 25,500

Raditz(after Guldo battle) – 21,000

Sonic(with ring) – 3,200

Piccolo(w/o training gear) – 4,500

Appule(with cyan emerald) – 17,000

Metal Sonic – 2,000

Tails(Mid-Training) – 14,000

Shadow(Mid-Training) – 15,000

Yami(on fire) – 40,000

Yami(Blue Fire) – 60,000

Yami(White Fire) – 80,000

Ginyu(Full-powered) – 120,000

Vegeta(Great Ape) – 680,000

Nappa(Great Ape) – 255,000

Raditz(Great Ape) – 210,000

The Grand Elder – 230

Sonic(after power-up) – 12,000

Knuckles(after power-up) – 8,500

Piccolo(after power-up) – 14,000

Gohan(after power-up) – 16,000

Krillin(after power-up) – 10,000

**"The Beginning of the End" Special (Chapter 10)**

Sonic – 23,000

Knuckles – 21,000

Tails – 18,000

Shadow – 22,000

Yami – 30,000

Nail – 42,000

Dende – 2,300

Piccolo – 25,000

Gohan – 21,000

Krillin – 20,000

The Grand Elder – 230

Piccolo(fused with Nail) – 92,000

Vegeta – 70,000

Nappa – 29,000

Raditz – 35,000

Rizo – 6,500

Frieza's Men – in between 1,500-4,000

Piccolo (without training gear) – 131,000

Gohan (angry) – 65,000

Raditz (after Vegeta blast) – 55,000

Raditz (powered by the Master Emerald) – 5,500,000

Eggman – 1

Metal Sonic – 1,600

Body – 131,250

? (the voice) – 17,000,000

**Chaos Saga (Chapters 11-13)**

Vector – 880

Espio – 850

Charmy – 210

Sonic – 23,000

Tails – 18,000

Knuckles – 21,000

Piccolo – 92,000

Gohan – 27,000

The Commander – 4

Omega – 1,450

Rouge – 900

Appule (with cyan emerald) – 21,000

? – 17,000,000

? (The Prince) – 15,000,000

Eggman – 1

Metal Sonic – 1,600

Giant Mech Mach II – 8,500

G. Mech II(after Gohan's kamehameha) – 10,000

G. Mech II(after Piccolo and Gohan's blasts) – 19,500

Piccolo(after G. Mech absorption) – 82,000

G. Mech II( after Piccolo absorption) – 30,000

Tails(after G. Mech absorption) – 17,000

G. Mech II(after Tails absorption) – 31,500

G. Mech II(after Piccolo's blast) – 33,500

G. Mech II(after Piccolo absorption) – 48,000

Piccolo(after G. Mech II absorption) – 67,000

Gohan (angry) – 65,000

Raditz - 5,500,000

**Season Finale (Chapter 14)**

Sonic – 23,000

Knuckles – 21,000

Piccolo – 67,000

Gohan – 27,000

Raditz – 5,500,000

Super Sonic – 2,300,000

Hyper Sonic – 23,000,000

Raditz(power drained) – 55,000

Tails – 17,000

Krillin – 20,000

Dende – 2,300

Shadow – 22,000

Goku – 60,000

Vegeta – 100,000

Nappa – 59,000

Zarbon – 23,000

Eggman – 1

Body – 200,000


End file.
